Bonne fête Lenalee!
by Zanne et Dana
Summary: La fête de Lenalee arrive à grand pas, et Komui n'arrive pas à trouvé de cadeau. Mais quand Allen lui dit de penser à ce qu'aime les filles, alors une idées des plus mauvaises arrivent... pauvre Allen... chapitre de 400 mots chacun!
1. Le cadeau assez spécial de Lenalee

**Auteure de cette grosse folie: Dana**

* * *

Un jour d'hiver à la congrégation, lorsqu'Allen revint de mission, il remit son rapport. Un peu intrigué par le comportement du Grand-Intandant, qui était un peu plus que déprimé, Allen lui demanda:

-Komui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien, vous savez.

-Oui, je sais... Tu sais, la fête de Lenalee est pour dans deux semaines, et je ne trouves toujours pas de cadeau... Aide-moi, je t'en supplies! cria Komui, affalé sur son bureau, un air de supplicié sur le visage.

-Euh... Je... Pense à ce qu'aime les filles, fit Allen, incertain.

Allen, ne sachant pas ce qui allait venir, partit donc du bureau. Komui, laissé seul, réfléchit un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'une ampoule apparaisse au-dessus de sa tête.

-Mais oui! Tu es génial Allen! murmura-t-il avec son air de fou.

**obdObdo**

Plus tard, trois jours avant la fête de Lenalee, Komui invita Allen à son bureau.

-Bon, Allen, as-tu trouvé ton cadeau pour ma petite Lenalee chérie?

-Non pas encore, et vous?

-OUI! Je voulais te demandé, Allen, si tu m'aides pour mon cadeau, je t'aide à trouver le tien, d'accord?

-Hummm... ok... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

Komui fouilla en-dessous de son bureau, et dit à Allen:

-Ça!

Puis, il lui lança une potion dans la figure.

Alors qu'Allen s'endormait, Komui partit d'un rire débile en s'exclamant:

-Première étape faite!

Puis en détaillant Allen du regard, il dit:

-Maintenant, au tour de la deuxième potion!

**obdObdo**

Allen ouvrit les paupières. Il se sentait mal. Très mal. Se rappelant la potion de Komui, il voulut vérifié qu'il ne lui manquait rien, et surtout qu'il n'avait rien en trop, mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne voyait rien. Il paniqua, croyant être devenu aveugle, mais quelque chose l'interrompit. C'était pareille à un tremblement de terre, mais il se sentait bougé vers une l'avant. Puis, ça stoppa comme ça l'avait commencé, c'est à dire, d'un coup sec.

_Qu'on me sorte de là!_

**obdOdbo**

Lenalee regarda le cadeau de son frère. Il la dépassait d'une tête, mais il était unique. Abituellement, elle avait droit à une panoplie de Komurin et de photo de Komui, de vêtement Komui, et de bouclier Komui. Là, un seul paquet se tenait devant ses yeux. Bien qu'elle trouva ça suspect,elle se dépêcha de défaire l'embalage.

Les exorcistes se taisaient, priant tous les dieux qu'ils connaissaient pour ne pas voir une catastrophe.

Puis, Lenalee ouvrit la boîte.

-Mais, qui est-ce?

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Lavi s'écroula à terre, mort de rire.

Kanda, qui passait par là pour manger ses sobas (Ça rime!) répondit à la question de la fêtée:

-C'est Allen.

* * *

**Bon, si vous voulez absolument voir la suite, mettez une review! :) Si vous en mettez une, je poste la suite dès que je la voie! VRAIMENT!  
**

**Sinon, pour le couple, j'accepte n'importe qu'elle demande: Yullen, Laven, Lenallen, Bak/Allen, Komui/Allen, Chaojì/Allen, Luberrier/Allen, etc...  
**

**Mais SVP, évitez que se soit trop dégueulasse... parce que si j'ai pas de suggestion, je mets un des deux derniers couples.  
**


	2. Allen en fée

**Auteure: encore et toujours Dana.**

* * *

Comme en réponse à la pensé d'Allen, un mur se détruit devant lui, et il put constater deux choses: primo, il n'était pas aveugle, secundo, il se tenait dans un cadeau.

-Qui est-ce? demanda Lenalee.

Allen entendit un rire. Il reconnut celui de Lavi, et se demanda ce qu'il avait de si drôle. Mais c'est vrai que la potion de Komui...

-C'est Allen.

La voix appartenait à Kanda. Inquiet par le changement qu'il eut, Allen baissa la tête pour se voir. Deux pieds humains, deux jambes humaines, un ventre normal... Mais il avait des seins. Oui, il était une femme.

-KIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA! fit-"elle".

-Nii-san! Mais! Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il était partit en mission!? Donne-lui immédiatement l'antidote!

-Mais, pleurnicha son frère, c'est ton cadeauuuuu!

Allen, qui était déjà bien assez sous le choc comme ça, sentit un frisson dans son dos. Il tourna la tête, et vit, attacher à son dos, deux grandes ailes de papillons. S'en était trop pour lui. Il aurait de loin préféré voir le compte en costume de bain (Yark) que d'être transformé en fée. Sur le choc, Allen tomba dans les pommes.

**obdOdbo**

Ils se retournèrent vers la fée inconsciente, et l'enmenèrent vite fait à sa chambre.

-Grand-frère, il faut que tu fasses le plus vite possible l'antidote! Et t'es mieux de te dépêché!

-D'accord, mais il faut en faire deux. Pour les ailes et pour le corps.

Puis, il tomba en larmes, en s'écriant:

-Pouuurquoooooi tuuuu n'aaaimes paaaas mon cadeaaaaau! Moi qui pensait que les filles aimaient les fées...

-Nii-san, se découragea Lenalee.

**obdOdbo**

Lorsque Allen se re-réveilla, il se re-leva. Maintenant curieux d'avoir des ailes, Allen voulu essayer de voler. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce. Allen fit bouger ses ailes, mais ça ne le soulevait pas plus que s'il avait battut des bras. Un peu déconfit, mais surtout heureux que personne ne l'aie vut ainsi, il réessaya. Cette fois il réussit à se soulever d'un centimètre, mais se déconcentra et retomba face la première au sol. Assez essouflé par l'exercice, il s'assit sur le lit, un peu boudeur.

Comment allait-il se sortir de cette forme? Car Allen ne voulait absolumennt pas toucher ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'une des boissons de Komui. Quand même... Non content de l'avoir transphormer en fille, il lui avait rejouté des ailes encombrantes. Essayer donc de dormir avec ça...

Allen soupira, découragé.

* * *

**Fin! Vous saurez au prochain chapitre le couple! **


	3. Robe rose à froufrou

**Auteure: Dana**

**Et le couple est...: YULLEN!**

* * *

Puisqu'Allen n'avait rien à faire, il prit la déscision de se laver.

Il entra donc dans la salle de bain, et se confronta à sa première épreuve: enlever son uniforme. Komui avait pensé aux ailes, donc il avait mis des trous. Mais les ailes ne passaient pas. Allen tira de toutes ses forces, mais sans succès. "Elle" essaya de plier son aile pour qu'elle passe, mais ce n'était pas sans douleur...

Au bout d'un moment, Allen se résolu a déchiré son uniforme. Puis, la fée (ça me fait bizarre d'écrire ça...) se dirigea vers la douche.

Il eut quelques difficulté a laver ses ailes, parce qu'elles étaient trop hautes, et en plus elles étaient dans son dos. Il était flexible, mais pas contorcionniste.

Allen rougies plusieurs fois, en devant laver quelques parties du corps... En plus, en se lavant, il (elle) s'était aperçue avoir les cheveux descendant maintenant à la taille.

Mais il réussit, et se retrouva avec un sérieux problème sur les bras: Son uniforme avait disparus. Même s'il était déchiré, Allen aurait de loin préféré le mettre que la tenue qui se tenait devant lui: Une robe rose à froufrou, assez courte en plus. Manifestement, quelqu'un avait échangé les deux vêtements...

Une serviette sur le corp, Allen sortit dans sa chambre, fouillant pour se trouvé des vêtements plus aproprié à ses goût, car si il était belle et bien une femme, "il" n'en deumeurait pas moins un homme dans sa tête.

Mais là, dans toutes ses armoires, son linges avait disparus.

Bon, c'est certains que si ce n'était que ça Allen ne l'aurait pas mis et serait resté enfermé dans sa chambre, mais il avait faim. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours et trois nuits, sétait plus que normal, d'ailleurs...

En mettant a contre-coeur la robe, Allen se promit que dès qu'il saurait qui lui a fait ça, l'infirmerie compterait un patient de plus. En fait, deux patients. Car Komui aussi irait y faire un tour.

Allen sortit donc d'un pas circonspet. En chemin, il ne rencontra personne, exeptée un paire de ciseau, qu'il mit dans ses poches. On n'était jamais trop prudent. En plus, Allen comptait bien se faire couper les cheveux.

Donc, arrivé à la porte de la cafétéria, la fée n'avait pas encore croisée ne serait-ce qu'un chat. Alors, Allen ferma les yeux, fit une courte prière, et poussa le battant.

* * *

**Je sais que mes chapitres sont petits, mais je poste souvent, donc... (la preuve, c'est mon troisième chapitre en même pas ving-quatre heures!)**

**Je sais que je peux paraître folle de mettre Allen en fée, mais j'y avait pensé depuis longtemps. Même moi, je n'en reviens pas, donc...**


	4. Demande amoureuse

**Auteure: C'est toujours moi, jeune fille innocente du nom de ****** ***** mais qui vit sous le pseudo de Dana.**

**Bah... J'avais eu des idées pour Kanda! Alors peut-être les verrez-vous dans les prochains chapitres!**

* * *

Lavi et Lenalee mangeaient au réfectoire. Cette dernière fit, avec un rire gêné:

-Qu'est-ce que mon frère ne ferait pas!

-Mouais... Quoique Allen serait vraiment mignon en uniforme d'exorcistes, non?

-Je ne crois pas qu'il mettrait un tel linge..., déclara-t-elle.

-Tu paris combien? dit Lavi tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Lenalee réfléchit puis s'exclama:

-Noon! tu n'as pas osé! Haha! Dans ce que cas, si c'est vrai, je paris de mettre notre plan à exécution.

-D'acco...

Lavi fut interrompit par un sinistre grincement de porte, celle du réfectoire, et une aura sombre apparue. Il vit Allen dans la belle robe rose que Lavi lui avait _prêté_. Un début de sourire débuta dans le visage du rouquin, et, alors qu'il allait lancé une blague, il vit l'air d'Allen. Même Kanda en aurait pali de peur.

Un long silence gêné suivit, alors qu'Allen s'avançait vers Jerry pour commander. Celui, qui n'était pas au courant de l'affaire, demanda:

-Alors, que voulez-vous mademoiselle?

Allen se raidit et vira au rouge, mais décida d'ignoré ce que l'autre venait de dire. Puis après un très très très très long menue, auqel Jerry eut des doutes sur l'identitées d'Allen en pensant que c'était Allen, Allen marcha un peu.

Lorsqu'Allen s'assit, toutes les conversatoins reprirent d'un coup. Un traqueur qui n'avait pas le cerveau à la bonne place s'approcha d'Allen et s'assit à côté de lui. Tout de suite, Lavi releva la tête. Très interressé, il désigna la scène à Lenalee, qui eut un gros sourire. Les deux exorcistes s'étirèrent l'oreilles pour entendre la conversatoin.

-Bonjour, je peux savoir ton nom? débuta le traqueur en essayant de prendre un air sérieux, mais il ressemblait plus à crapeau en plein croassement qu'à autre chose.

-Et ton nom, lui?, fit Allen en essayant avec peine de lui faire comprendre de dégager, mais le traqueur interpétra mal ses geste et se colla un peu plus à lui (elle?).

-Si tu veux, après ta collation, on pourrait peut-être aller en ville!

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait là-bas? frissonna Allen.

Le traqueur se mit à baver, les yeux dans le vide.

-euuh.. Allo? demanda Allen.

Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire.

-Oh! Oui, c'est vrai! Oh! Je... je vais être direct, veux-tu sortir avec moi?

Lavi s'étouffa, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Lenalee voulut aller secourir Allen, mais Lavi la retint.

-QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?! hurla Allen.

* * *

**Haha! J'aime bien la fin! Alors, je continues? Mais les chapitres risques de sortir un peu plus rarement, puisque j'ai école, mais je vais essayer d'en poster à tous les deux jours, d'accord?**


	5. Le plan se met en marche

**La folle qui écrit cette histoire: Moi! Ou plutôt, Dana.**

**Ben, J'ai eu quelques soucis pour trouver la réponse du traqueur, et je peux vous dire que vous la devez à: Azzura-chan!**

* * *

-Mais! C'est bien normal, tu es teeeellement BELLE! s'exclama le traqueur avec conviction.

Une aura noire sembla émanée du destructeur du temps qui releva la tête et répondit:

-Vraiment? J'en reviens pas! Maintenant, tu peux partir, si t'as fini. À moins que tu veuilles faire rencontre avec quelqu'un d'autre de pas très gentil...

- OUUUI! C'est qui?

Allen eut un grand sourire diabolique. "Ça", murmura-t-il en lui plantant sauvagement les ciseaux dans l'oeil gauche. Dans toute la Congrédation, un long cris résonna. Puis, Allen se leva, plein de sang, et s'épousseta dans le silence le plus complet. Il partit comme si de rien n'était.

**obdOdbo**

Quelques temps plus tard, Lavi et Lenalee avait décidés de mettre leur plan en action. Alors, Lavi se dirigeait vers le bureau du Grand-Intendant en essayant de ne pas paraître suspect, ce qui ne marchait pas du tout.

-Hey! Salut Kanda!

-Est-ce que les Noés attaquent la Congrégation?! lui répondit le Kendoka.

-N-non! Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu m'as appelé par mon nom.

-Ah! fit Lavi en entrant dans le bureau.

Une fois Kanda partit, Lavi mit le plan en marche:

-Grand-Intendant, vous êtes en danger extrême! Il ne faut A-B-S-O-LU-M-E-N-T pas que la congrégation soit au courant qu'Allen soit devenue une fille! Si Luberier le savait, il vous enverrait loin loin loin de vôtre Lenalee adorée!

-Quoi?! s'étrangla Komui.

-Oui oui! par concéquent vous devriez enmenez Allen en mission en le mettant sous une nouvelle identité. Et en plus vous devriez mettre Kanda, comme ça nous serions sûrs qu'il vous obéisse!

-Mais... tu as tout à fait raison! Il faut protégée ma petite Lenalee de ce vilain Kanda!

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, mais bon... J'espère que vous suivrez mon conseil! Bye!

**obdOdbo**

Allen était dans sa chambre à réfléchir au avantages de cette transphormation (notamment: Ne plus recevoir de dettes de Cross) quand on l'appela au bureau de Komui pour une mission. Lorsqu'il arriva, Kanda était avec le fou (Komui). Bizarement, Allen ne remarqua pas l'air étrange de Komui.

-Je vous envoie au Canada. Une nuée d'akuma s'y trouve, sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Tous les détails de la mission se trouvent dans la pochette que vous lirez dans le train. Mais avant, il faut que je te donne quelque chose, Allen...

* * *

**Me tapez pas! La suite est pour après demain, comme toujours. (sauf pour les français de France et autre nationalité, qui l'ont toujours en décalage...)**

**Sinon, vous voulez m'informez d'une suite spéciale, qu'on voit apparaître tel ou telle personne? C'est le lien juste en bas!**

**Au prochain chapitre :)**


	6. Un lapin en trop

**Celle qui a eu la bonne idée de cette histoire: Dana!**

**Eh ben, j'ai déjà décidée à l'aide de mes amies ça serait quoi la mission! Ça va être TRÈS drôle!**

* * *

Komui se leva et sortit du bureau, suivi d'Allen et de Kanda. Ils arrêtèrent à la petite rivière souterraine et Kanda s'assisait dans la barque.

-Allen, nous n'avons pas eu le temp de te confextionner un uniforme à toi, on a donc pris l'un des tiens (il doit en avoir plusieurs, non? sinon ça doit vraiment puer...) et l'avons un peux modifié...

Komui lui tendit l'uniforme. on avait arraché le derrière en haut et avait attaché grâce a deut bout de tissu tisser sur les manches. Allen le mit et l'attacha dans le dos. Juste avant d'embarquer dans la chaloupe, la fée se retourna vers Komui et demanda:

-Vous ne me donnez pas l'antidote avant?! Je vous rappel que je suis une _fée_!

-Huhum, toussota innocemment Komui. Disons que c'est pas près!

-Komui...

-ET, l'interrompit celui-là, Kanda, ne fait pas ramer une fille, surtout!

-QUOI?! hurla Allen. NON SEULEMENT TU...!

-Bye!

Et Komui s'enfuit, laissant un Allen fulminant et un Kanda ennuyé. Puis, Lavi arriva, s'installa dans la barque et se mit à siffloter sous l'oeil des deux autres.

...Silence a part Lavi qui siffle...

...Silence a part Lavi qui siffle. Kanda serre les poings, fâché...

...Silence a part Lavi qui siffle. Kanda serre les poings, fâché et lui jette un regard meurtrier...

...Silence a part Lavi qui siffle. Kanda serre les poings, fâché et lui jette un regard meurtrier. Une grosse veine apparait sur son front...

-NON MAIS T'ARRÊTES LAPIN ATTARDÉ! hurla Kanda.

-J'suis bien d'accord avec lui! affirma Allen. Et puis en plus, tu fous quoi ici?!

-Mais je fais la mission avec vous!

-**QUOI?!** hurlèrent d'un même ensemble le maniaque de sabre et la fée.

Allen se retourna, écrasé par le poids de la nouvelle.

-Ne me dîtes pas que je dois faire la route avec un pervers de première, murmura-t-il, au désespoir.

**obdObdo**

Plus tard, dans le train, après avoir regardé les détails de la mission, une école serait hantée par une innocence et tue tous les akumas qu'elle rencontre, Allen était assis en face de Kanda et à côté de Lavi. Puisque ce dernier dormait, Allen décida de plonger:

-K-Kanda...

-Quoi?!

-Tu voudrais bien me couper les cheveux?

* * *

**Ben, j'espère que la fin vous plaît! Au prochain chapitre!**


	7. Accidents?

**Auteure: Zanne (dana a fait le début, jusqu'à Mais ok!)**

**Ben... Voilà, vous saurez maintenant si Kanda va devenir coiffeur!**

* * *

-Pourquoi je ferais ça? soupira Kanda en haussant les épaules. En plus, tout le monde dit que ça te va bien.

-Tu veux mon poing sur ta figure!? fit Allen.

-Désolé, je ne me bats pas contre des filles, se moqua Kanda.

-KANDAA! cria Allen.

-Mais ok. j'vais te couper les cheveux. Cependant... rien ne dit qu'ils vont être beau!

- Je crois que je vais demandé à Lavi...

- Ok... Si ça te dérange pas d'avoir une coupe de fille. fit Kanda, impasible.

Allen le regarda horrifié. Sans répondre, il fourra dans les mains de Kanda la paire de ciseau avec lesquel il avait crevé l'oeil du traqueur. En voyant le sang, Kanda haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. il détacha son ruban à cheveux, attacha ceux d'Allen à la nuque et coupa... tout croche d'un coup sec.

Évidemment, le blanc ne voyant pas le travaille effectué remercia "chaleureusement" (dans nos plus beau rêve...) le brun.

- Avant de me remercier, tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir. déclara Kanda en regarda la fenêtre.

Sans dire un mot, Allen se dirigea avec difficulté avec ces aile vers la salle de bain ou il y avait un miroir. Essayant d'ouvrir la porte, elle resta fermé. Cryant qu'elle était bloqué, il tira du plus fort qu'il put, ce qui eu malheureusement pour lui des conséquence néfaste.

La personne étant à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, une vieille femme, décida d'ouvrir la porte à ce moment là. Emporté dans son élans, Allen revola... mais avec la porte qui n'était pas très solide.

Et le pire fut que le conducteur, déclara à l'intercomme qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Allen était découragé et avait presque le gout de pleuré, ce qui eu l'effet d'une claque. Pleuré juste pour ça?! Les hormones sans doute...

- Euh, quelqu'un peut m'aider? je suis pris...

Après avoir entendu un soupir, quelqu'un commença à levé la porte... et par la même occasion, à lui marché sur les ailes.

- Outch! Vous pouvez faire attention, oui?

- Depuis quand tu me vouvois, Moyashi?

Lavi, qui c'était réveillé lors de l'accident d'Allen, éclata de rire en pensant que sont plan fonctionnait mieux qu'il le pensait.

- Bon, vous avez fini, les amoureux? Il faut qu'on aille à l'école!

* * *

**Voili, voilou! La magie du Yullen s'oppère grâce au notre Lapin nationnal! **


	8. Au tour de Kanda

**Contrairement au dernier chapitre: C'est Dana!**

* * *

Allen rougit violamment alors que Kanda cria:

-Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginez, espèce d'attardé mental!

-Oh, Kanda, arrêtes de râler, on va aller se défouler sur les akumas,ok? lui répondit-il d'un ton maternel.

-TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI?!

**odbObdo**

Plus tard, ils arrivèrent en face d'un batiment.

Les trois garçons marchaient calmement vers le terrain de l'école, Kanda ne se doutant pas du cataclysme qui allait bientôt commencer. Ils entrèrent sous le toit devant la porte d'entré, puis ouvrirent la porte.

Lavi entra, sainf et sauf.

Allen passa à son tour, et rien ne se passa.

C'est donc en toute quiétude que Kanda traversa le portail, et il s'évanouit.

Au grand "PAF" qui résonna, les deux autres se retournèrent, et eurent tous deux la même réaction: Éclater de rire.

Mais ils arrêtèrent vite, ne voulant pas que Kanda les surprennent... Après l'avoir rentré en dedans, et remarqué que l'école était vide, ils regardaient la masse inerte qui trainait au sol.

Incertains, ils s'acrouppirent de chaque côté, et Lavi souleva le bras de Kanda. Puis, il le relacha et il retomba comme une masse sur le sol.

-Ce serait drôle de devoir le porter jusqu'à la congrégation, débuta Allen, si bien que Lavi se dit que le couple était très facile à faire. Voir son visage rouge de colère, après... Haha! J'en ris déjà!

**obdObdo**

Kanda avait simplement entré dans l'école, suivit de ses deux compagnons. Ou plutôt, c'est lui qui les suivaient...

De l'extérieur, l'école avait semblée déserte... Alors... Pourquoi est-ce que des gens étaient en train de marcher et parler dans se halle d'entré?!

L'école s'appelait ESHG, comme École Scondaire Hallucination(1) Gargentuesque. Même si Kanda ne savait pas exactement ce que signifait le dernier mot, ça ne présageait rien de bon... surtout qu'Allen avait disparu. Ah, tiens, Lavi aussi. Étrange.

Kanda passa dans un miroir, et en voulant admirer le beau reflet, il vut un désastre. C'était l'apocalypse. Son corps... avait rajeunis de six ans. C'était... Juste aberrant. Aussi, Mugen avait disparu. Kanda mis donc en place deux hypothèses: Soit que Lavi et Allen lui avaient volés Muggen, et il en souffriraient BEAUCOUP, soit il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

Il alla donc dans le deuxième couloir à droite, où il vit... des casiers. Et des portes. Il avançat rapidement, et se ramassa une porte dans la figure.

Après s'être remit de ses émotion, Kanda voulut regarder qui était la peronne qui lui avait fait ça. C'était Allen, sans les ailes. Mais un Allen, disons, très féminin et très jeune.

-Kanda?! OOOh! TU M'AVAIS TANT MANQUÉ! fit Allen en se jetant à son cou.

* * *

_**(1)= Est-ce que ça prend vraiment un "H"? En tout cas, dans le site il le mettait comme ça!**_

**FIIIIIIIIN!**


	9. Mini Kanda rencontre ses guides

**Auteure: Dana encore et encore...**

**Pensé de mini Kenda en Italique...**

* * *

Kanda, d'abord étonné, hurla:

-NON MAIS LÂCHE-MOI MOYASHIII!

Allen le lâcha à contre-coeur, en disant:

-t'as pas vraiment améliorer ton caractere... *snif*... Je... tu... *snif*... tu pourrais au moins... *Snif*...

Allen s'enfuit en courant dans les corridors, emportant le reste de sa phrase dans ses larmes.

-Encore à le faire pleurer, à ce que je vois, fis une vois qui sortait dans son dos.

Kanda se retourna pour voir mini-Lavi. Celui-ci partit dans la même direction qu'Allen. Kanda voulu le suivre, mais c'était un tourbillon de monde, et bientôt il se perdit.

Mini Kanda tourna dans le premier couloir qu'il vit, et vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans se couloir. Il se retourna, mais le couloir où tantot les gens affluaient... était vide. Intrigué, mini Kanda avança, mais une autre porte lui claqua dans sa figure.

-Non mais cette fois je vais trucider la personne qui m'a fait ça, ragea Yû.

Devant ses yeux se dressait une fillette (en fait elle a le même âge que lui...). Les cheveux coupé courts, un uniforme scolaire sur le dos, elle lui souriait à pleine dents.

-Bonjour, fit-elle en s'inclinant. Moi et trois de mes amies seront vos guide. Tous au long, vous devrez réussirent les trois épreuves qui vous seront présenté.

S'en fichant d'elle, il allait l'asomer puis continuer son chemin, mais sa main passa au travers d'elle.

-Cependant, nous devons premièrement rejoindre vos autres guide, continua-t-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Des questions?

-Ma main a passé au travers de toi! s'exclama mini Kanda.

-Bien sur. Contrairement à vous, nous nous sommes déjà fait mangées. Allez, suivez-moi, nous vous expliquerons tous lorsque mes amies seront là.

Elle partit dans le couloir d'où Kanda venait. Premièrement, le Kendoka essaya de ne pas la suivre, mais plus l'écart entre les deux se faisait grand, plus Kanda revoyait l'image d'Allen s'enfuir en pleurant.

_Nan, je suis pas amoureux, c'est juste que... C'est l'innocence! Mais oui, ça peut être que ça, c'est surtout pas mon subconscient... ...Aller, t'es capable..._

Alors il la suivit. Puisque les couloirs étaient vides, c'était très facile de rattraper le retard. Finalement arrivé, quatre fille se tenait devant lui. Une les cheveux longs en lulu, l'autre en tresse, et la dernière en ponpon (ou chignon...). Et aussi la fille qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure.

-Bonjour! dirent d'une seule et même voix les quatre filles.

-Je suis Anyssonn, se présenta celle à lulu.

-Je suis Ambre, fit la première, celle au cheveux courts.

-Je suis Émily, fit celle au ponpon.

-Et moi, c'est Flambe, fit la dernière.

-Nous serons vos guides, finirent-elles.

* * *

**Fini, comme promit, en temps et en heure!**

**Pour les noms... vous étonnex pas s'ils apparaissent dans d'autres fic! (comme celle que va bientôt publier azzura-chan... tu vas le faire, hein?)**


	10. Accepter ou refuser?

**Auteure: Dana et Zanne!**

**Désolé, je n'ai pas pu poster hier parce que j'étais partit... Donc je poste aujourd'hui!**

* * *

-Mes guides de quoi!? demanda agressivement Mini-Kanda.

-Mais de vos épreuves, voyons! soupira Flambe.

-Oui oui! Oh! Et en passant, tant que vous n'aurez pas réussi la première épreuve vous serez à la merci des élèves..., fit Émily.

-Des _élèves_? vous me faites marcher, moi je pars, fulmina Kanda.

- Ok, fais comme tu veux. Viens pas pleuré si tu te fait bouffer le bras, fit celle avec les tresses.

- Toi tu vas avoir mal! menaça le kendoka.

-Allez, clame-toi! C'est que les élèves sont cannibales, y a pas de quoi mourir! intervint Anyssonn

-Et pourtant on l'est, soupira Ambre.

- On lui explique, oui ou non?

- Deux seconde, on y arrive! Pas besoin d'être aussi impatiente, fit calmement Émilie devant le caractère de Flambe.

-Voici la première épreuve, débuta Anyssonn.

-Retrouvé Allen et Lavi, continua Ambre.

-Sans se faire manger par les élèves, fit Émilie.

- Et ce, sans l'aide de personne, exepté nous, finit Flambe.

-Parce que vous pouvez m'aidez?! raya Kanda.

-Non, dit la tressé.

-Mais! intervint Ambre avant que leur patient explose, on peut te guider.

Kanda croisa les bras, en réfléchissant s'il devait prendre ça au sérieux, ou si elle se foutait de lui. L'histoire semblait fausse, des élèves cannibales, et puis quoi encore?! Mais, il avait bel et bien passer son bras au travers de la fille, Ambre? Quoique qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à faire ce qu'elle demandait... Enfin rien sauf son amour propre.

- Alors, acceptes-tu? demanda les quatre fille en même tant.

-Une question, avant.

-Quoi? demanda Émily.

-Si je réussi les épreuves, j'aurai l'innocence?

-Je doute que tu sois un jour innocent un jour, plaisanta Anyssonn.

-Ça dépend si "elle" est satisfaite de toi, fit celle aux cheveux courts.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour? demanda Kanda, de plus en plus frusté par l'attitude de ses guides.

Comme possédées, elles répondirent ensemble, le son de leurs voix se distinguant à peine:

-Vous aviez dis une question. Quelle est vous décision finale, acceptez-vous où refusez-vous?

Kanda serra les dents. Il ne connaissait que la première épreuve, les deux autres pouvaient être tout et n'importe quoi. De plus, ces filles étranges étaient suspectes, leur parole ne valait rien, et en plus, elles étaient mortes... mais elles ne semblaient pas mentir. Cependant, rien ne disait que quelqu'un ne tirait pas les ficelles. En plus, Allen et Lavi étaient probablement confrontés à ces mêmes épreuves. Allen...

Kanda n'avait pas le choix. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

* * *

**C'est tout, la suite au prochain chapitre!**


	11. C'est partit mon kiki!

**Auteure: Dana **

**Puisque j'ai fini un marché (enfin, que le chapitre...) voici Bonne fête Lenalee le retour!**

**Merci a Manga-loves99 de poster des reviews a chaque fois!**

* * *

-Bon... d'accord, j'accepte! Il est où Allen?

-Aucune idée, soupira Anyssonn.

Kanda fit des yeux ronds:

-Alors tous se blabla c'était pour rien? Mais vous m'aviez dit que vous me guideriez!

-Pas qu'on ferait tous le travail à ta place! explosa Flambe. Quand même, t'a un cerveau, oui ou non?

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu penses?! cria Kanda.

-Que non! lui répondit-elle.

-T'es sûre que tu parle pas de toi, là, répliqua le garçon.

Alors que Flambe allait crier, Émily les interrompit:

-Bon on va aller sauver ton amoureux, oui ou non?

-C'est pas mon amoureux!

-Non, mais ils sont tous stupides, soupira Ambre. Enfin, moi, je pars, alors si vous voulez trouvez Allen, vous feriez mieux de venir avec moi!

Sur ses mots, la fille se retourna, suivit par les trois autres. Il les perdèrent de vu, leurs silouettes emporté par celle des nombreux élèves, ce qui le laissait seul avec lui-même. Il ne savait que faire lorsque la voix d'une fille parla dans sa tête.

_" Ça y est, je l'ai!"_

Le Kendoka sursauta puis secoua la tête, certain d'avoir rêvé. Et puis quoi encore? Il devient obsédé par Allen (pour lui penser quelques fois à une personne, c'est un obsession?!) et maintenant, y avait des fille dans sa tête.

Le brun décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et commença à chercher Allen et Lavi par la cafétaria. Là-bas, il y avait une meute d'élèves, qui se plaignaient de ne pouvoir manger. Arriver au pas de la porte, Kanda vit les élèves se retourner vers lui, la bave leur coulant des lèvres et un air de zoombies coller au visage.

-Manger! cria sauvagement un membre.

-Manger! Manger! fit en écho la foule.

Ils avançaient vers Kanda, répétant le mot, leurs yeux fixés sur le Kendoka.

-Euh... Je crois que je vais partir, dit-il en se retournant et en commençant à courir.

La voix d'Émily surgit dans sa tête, trop forte pour qu'il l'ignore.

_"-Il était temps que tu partes, j'aurais pas voulus apprendre la nouvelle à Allen. Après il aurait tant pleuré... Je l'imagine déjà en train de crier: C'est ma faute, j'aurais du être à sa place!_

_-Non mais, parler dans ma tête! Tu te la ferme!"_fit Kanda.

Il entendit comme un soupir.

_"-On va faire le GPS! cria à tue-tête Anyssonn._

_-Le quoi? demanda Kanda._

_-On va te dire où aller, traduit Ambre._

_-Imbécile, souffla Flambe."_

Les élèves étaient rendus à un mètre derrière lui.

_"-Va à gauche, firent-elles ensembles."_

Une porte se tenait là. Il l'ouvrit et s'enfonça dans le noir.

"_Il sont là? demanda-til."_

* * *

**Fini! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**


	12. Il fait chaud et silencieux

**Auteure: Dana**

**Aujourd'hui, ça me tentait vraiment pas d'écrire, alors comptez-vous chanceux que je le fais! ;)**

* * *

Un silence pesant répondait au Kendoka. Dans le noir, en silence le plus complet, des zoombies au environs... d'autres auraient eu peur. Mais pas lui... enfin, selon ce qu'il essayait de penser...

-C'est pas le temps de m'ignorer, clama-t-il à haute voix.

Aucune réponse. Il se fâcha, il n'aimait pas ce faire ridiculiser. Depuis quand parlait-il au vide, lui le grand Kanda?

_"-fffffff, entendit-il"_

C'était comme un sifflement. Vraiment pas bon signe.

Kanda attendit quelques temps pour habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité. Ceci fait, il entrevit une deuxième porte, qu'il ouvrit pour voir une bande d'élèves qui essayait d'entrer.

Kanda referma la porte à la volé.

Puis, il rechercha une autre sortit. rien. Rien que la porte d'où il venait. Qu'il ouvrit justement. D'autre élèves Zoobies.

Kanda claqua la porte, enfermé, entre deux groupes de fous qui voulaient le manger. D'ailleurs, c'était lui ou on étouffait ici? Habituellement, il n'avait pas vraiment chaud, mais bon, là, il avait la gorge si sec... vraiment...

Kanda enleva son manteau d'exorciste. En-dessous, il avait un uniforme d'école. grrr... En plus, il avait toujour aussi chaud. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fais pour que ça arrive dans un moment pareil?!

_"- Exister, souffla une voix dans sa tête, qui devait appartenir à Flambe._

_- Ferme-là."_

Un rire résonna. La folle (Flambe, en passant)? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, ça venait d'en dessous des tables. Se penchant, Kanda poussa les chaises une à une - ou plutot, les balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors, qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau qui devait appartenir au prof, le kendoka eu l'impression qu'on l'avait touché. Croyant que c'était _encore_ un tour que son esprit lui jouait, Kanda ignora, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui saute dessus.

Surpris par le geste, il ne put gardé l'équilibre et se planta littéralement dans dans le classeur, qui lui tomba dessus.

* * *

Allen mangeait, se foutant de la situation de Kanda, qui était toujours évanouis. Ils avaient essayé de sortir de l'école mais un champs de force leur en avait empêchés. Soudain, une odeur de brulé vint à ses narines. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant la provenance de cette flagrance. Rien. Il baissa la tête et vit sur le corps de Kanda des flammes le consumer.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! cria le Maudit.

* * *

**Voilà, pour vous! X)**


	13. Pourquoi les classeurs tombent-ils?

**Auteure: Dana**

**J'ai bien failli oublié de poster! Parce que je suis présentement chez ma grand-mère... Enfin, voici!**

* * *

Lavi inspectait la salle des profs, à la recherche de l'Innocence. Si kanda aurait été réveillé, Lavi aurait été fier de son exploit - qui est de mettre Allen et Kanda seuls dans la même pièce - , mais là...

Il fouillait dans un classeur lorsqu'il entendit:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhh !

C'était la voix d'Allen, et Lavi aurait bien aimer aller voir ce qu'il se passait... Cependant, il avait sursauté et le classeur lui avit tomber dessus... aie!

* * *

Allen regardait les flammes, incertains. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser là, mais en même temps... Ce serait bien mieux si ce feu l'emportait. Sauf que c'était contre les principes d'Allen.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'eau pour arrêter ça...que faire?

La seule chose possible, se dit-il.

-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVI! OOOHÉ!

Il entendue la réponse quelques secondes plus tard:

-ALLLEEEEEEEEEN! VIEEEEEENT MEEEEEEEEEE SAAAAUUVER!

-T'EEES oUUUUUU?

-LÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ!

Arriver à la conclusion qu'il était encore à la salle des profs, Alle y courut, pour y retrouver Lavi enterré par le classeur.

-Reste pas planter là! Enlève-moi ça! lui ordonna le Lapin.

Allen ocha la tête et souleva le meuble, et Lavi s'en sortit. Celui-ci soupira.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu m'appelais? demanda le roux.

-Ah oui c'est vrai! C'est juste que Kanda brûle.

Lavi prit un air découragé, se faisant des baffes mentales.

* * *

Kanda s'évanoui sous le coup qu'il reçu, laissant l'autre seul, debout, à attendre l'impossible, que Kanda se relève.

* * *

**Chapitre plus petit, pas corrigé... mai au moins, vous en avez un!**


	14. Où comment saboter le: Je t'aime

**Auteure: Dana Iambe pour vous servir!**

**Ben j'ai qu'à dire que le coup qu'à reçu Kanda vient d'un classeur u.u**

* * *

-Allen, fit Lavi découragé. Mais AAALLLLLLEN! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me compliques la vie comme ça!

-Je comprends pas de quoi tu parle, mais bon, je te trouve assez compliqué comme ça.

Si nous aurions été dans le manga, un Lavi au grand yeux pleureurent y seraient présenter.

-Bon, on y va? demanda le supposé borgne.

Ils allèrent retrouver le corps de Kanda. Chose étrange, le feu ne laissait aucune marque sur lui, malgré le fait qu'il l'envoleppait maintenant complêtement.

-Tient, le corps brûle pas, fit Lavi en faisant ce qu'il fesait le mieux, annoncer les évidences.

Allen s'accroupit et toucha le corps de Kanda:

-Il est gelé. On dirait bien qu'il est mort.

Lavi le rejoint et tâta le pouls de Kanda. Son coeur battait encore.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Allen. Si on pouvait aller dehors, on l'enmènerais à l'hopital, mais là...

-Et si... non, ça ne marcherais pas... À moins que...

Lavi n'avait aucune idée sur Kanda, mais le faire croire à allen serait un bon test.

-Quoi? dit immédiatement Allen.

Ça avait marché, cependant... maintenant il devait une réponse à son ami.

* * *

Kanda ouvrit les yeux, et sa première pensé fut:

_Ouais enfin sortit de cet enfers!_

Mais il se ravisa en voyant ce qui ce tenaiit devant lui. Ça. Cette _chose_. Il ne se rappelait même plus son nom. Seulement que, s'il devait ouvrir la bouche, il recevrait une bonne correction. Ah oui, ça lui revenait maintenant. Son prénom: Chaoji. Son nom de famille: Han. De quoi être dégouté à vie.

-Aaah! Tu es réveillé! Enfin! Tu savais quoi?! On prétend que tu sort avec Allen! C'est faux! Dis-moi que c'est faux! cria la chose.

Kanda chercha Muggen à taton, voulant le faire taire, mais il se rappela soudain qu'elle avait disparue.

-En quoi ça te concerne? grogna la queue de cheval, alias Kanda, alias Yû, alias you, alias toi.

Chaoji se tut, au bord d'éclater en larme. Il tremblait sous le coup des sentiments, se préparant à dire les paroles indisables.

-Kanda? se prépara Han.

-La ferme! Je veux pas savoir! aboya-t-il.

Kanda avait peur. Très peur.

-Mais je dois le dire! Kanda, Je... depuis toujours, je t'aimeeeee!

* * *

**Je dois dire que je suis assez contente de la fin! **

**Review?**


	15. Toilette pour femme?

**Auteure: (Zanne)**

* * *

-SSSSTRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII KE! cria kanda.

- OUI! Viens ici, mon amour! hurla Chaoji de bonheur.

Il alla se réfugia dans les bras de Kanda pentelant, alors que le kendoka, heureux que son amour de toujours sache ses sentiments afficha un large sourire.

Profitant du moment, Chaoji monta ses mains jusqu'au coup de Kanda et l'embrassa tendrement, la passion les envahissant.

Note de l'auteure: Désolé, il fallait absoluement faire ça... Voici ce qui c'est vraiment passé:

Vomissant presque, Kanda se retourna, raide comme cadavre. Un aura de mort -justement- émanait de lui. Il s'approcha tranquillement de Chaoji.

- Répète, un peu pour voir? fit froidement Kendoka.

Coyant tenir sa chance - et ne voyant absolument pas la mine dégouté de son "amour"- il répéta:

- JE T'AIME!

Sans même qu'il ne le remarque, un poing fusa. Surpris, _le monstre _(Chaoji) ne fit rien.

- Maintenant, tu vas répondre gentiment à mes questions.

- Mais bien sûr, mon amour!

C'est un coup de pied qui reçus cette fois-ci.

- Tu m'appelle encore comme ça, et je tue!

Comprenant la menace, Chaoji ce fit tout petit. Le doigt tremblant il montra la porte.

- Il... Il se sont caché dans les toilettes pour fille...

_-Et puis quoi encore, pensa Kanda, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit, ce débile?_

_ - Totalement, fit d'une même voix les quatres filles._

_- C'est une idée de Lavi, rajouta Flambe._

Jetant Chaoji au loin, il soupira. Comment allait-il faire avec tout les élèves zombifiés?

* * *

Lavi prit une grande inspiration:

- C'est-à-dire que c'est assez compliquer...

Le regard d'Allen se fit insistant.

- Faut que tu lui fasse le bouche à bouche.

Mine dégouté de la part d'Allen. (avouez que juste dire à haute voix bouche à bouche avec quelqu'un en feu, c'est dégoutant!)

- Et... Pourquoi moi?

Le roux soupira, exaspéré. C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée en fin de compte. Son ami ne le fera jamais!

Allen le dévisagea, et avant que Lavi puisse lui dire de laisser tombé, le maudit soupira et déclara:

-D'accord.

Son acolite eu un éclair de joie. Son fabuleux plan avait marché!

* * *

Kanda courait, à la recherche des salle-de-bain pour femme. Il en avait une telle honte! Finalement, complêtement perdu dans se batiment, il demanda à ses guide qui se prélassaient dans son crâne:

_"-Vous me dites c'est où, oui?_

_-Non, surtout qu'on est même pas dans ton crâne! cria Flambe._

_-C'est vrais, affirma Anyssonn._

_-La pièce à côté de toi à gauche, l'informa Ambre._

_-T'es aveugle, soupira Émily."_

Kanda entra et vit Allen.

* * *

**Un chapitre long et infini à écrire! 439 mots de fait, j'espère que vous aimez!**

**Pétite review?**


	16. Mais c'est un pervers!

**Auteure: Daaaanaaa!**

**Niaaaahahahahaha! Ça va être délirant!**

* * *

Allen se pencha, encore incertainde l'acte qu'il allait poser. Il détestait Kanda de tout son coeur. Agir comme il le faisait, s'était se rabaissé au ennemies... Et pourtant. Il restait un creux, un creux remplies de... désir? d'amour? Une faiblesse qu'Allen ne pouvait s'avouer, tout en la sachant présente en lui à chaque moment, à chaque coup donné. C'est pourquoi il se pencha vers le Kendoka, les deux yeux ouvèrent sur son ennemi.

Allen s'arêta un court instant, et vit Lavi, bouchebé, le regardé d'un air triomphant. Puis, comme si c'était un simple effet de la gravité, Allen continua son mouvement.

* * *

Lorsque Kanda aperçut Allen, une sorte supers de soulagement apparut. Cependant, il fut d'une bien courte durée, puisqu'une sorte de torpeur magnifique l'envahi.

_Je suis dans une pièce sombre... si sombre... J'entraperçois à peine le ciel placer devant moi, comme une personne... Le soleil aspire la lumière du ciel, et une boule verte brille en son milieu._

**_-Toi. La 78e personne a réussire la première épreuve. Sache que la deuxième, si elle est difficile, n'est rien de ce que peut être la troisième. Tout dépend... De ta faiblesse..._**

_De ma faiblesse? Je me questionne. Que peut bien vouloir dire ceci... ? Pourquoi parle-t-il de... de..._

Kanda ouvrit les eux et se releva brusquement, percutant _quelque chose_. De stupeur, kanda demeura immobile, le visage plaqué devant, c'était en quelque sorte... Allen.

Celui-ci se retira brusquement, rouge pivoine comme la fleur, si bien que Kanda n'aurait presque pas pu distinguer sa peau à ses lèvres et ces joue.

-K... Kandaaa! Mais ça va pas de te réveiller comme ça! Fais plus attention!

-De quoi j'me mêle?! Moyashi, c'était pas moi qui était penché devant le corps d'une personne endormie et... Nan mais attends une seconde! J'suis sortit! J'ai Mugen!

Allen le regarda, les yeux en point d'interrogation.

-Je crois que... Nous devrions aller à la salle de bains des femme, fit simplement Kanda.

Alors que les deux autres garçons le regardaient les yeux écarquilllée, Kanda s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de dire et rosit légèremment.

-Je savais pas que t'était autant pervers, commenta Lavi.

-Moi qui pensait que tu étais raisonnable, soupira Allen.

-Non mais! J'vous en dis, des choses!


	17. Pas encore!

**Auteure: Zanne**

* * *

Après trois bonnes minutes à attendre d'être sûr que Kanda peut se lever, ils commencèrent à descendre l'escalier. Et le kendoka avec sa fabuleuse chance qui le suit partout, il s'évanouis en plein milieu de sa descente infernal. Surpris Allen et Lavi ne l'avais pas prévu celle là. Malheureusement, allen avait pris la tête du groupe et Kanda lui tomba dessus.

résultat: Allen était en dessous du kendoka, celui-ci la tête enfouis dans son épaule.

-K... Kanda? tu peux te lever?

Il ne répondit pas et ne bougea, ne serait-ce d'un poil. Voyant ces tentative vaine, il fit les gros yeux à LAvi, qui était penché sur les deux autres exorciste, mort de rire.

- Tu m'Aides, ou tu reste planté là à rire?

Incapable de dire un mots, le roux se mit à poussé le corps du japponais endormi.

* * *

Kanda ouvrit un oeil, vit un un autre oeil, puis referma l'oeil.

-Kaaanda! Je t'ai vu, arrête de faire semblant de dormir!

Aïe, griller! Kana grogna et se releva, boudeur. Puis, il vit derrière Allen des gens: Tyki, Road, Sheryl, le Comte, Lulubelle, mimi, chomesuke, et les exorciste aussi, Lavi, Lenalee, Mirande, Mari, Krory Bookman, Komui, reevers, lubérier, Link, Wisely et Chaoji.

Quatre voix surgirent derriere lui:

-Que la deuxième épreuve commence!

* * *

Allen et Lavi tournaient en rond, faisait les cents pas et regardaient Kanda. Celui-ci dormait toujours et des flammes recommençaient à le courvrir. Mais à quoi servaient-elles donc?

* * *

-Kanda, nous jouerons au pookie! anonça Allen.

Il sortit des batons au chocolats de son sac.

-Et les juges seront Ambre, Anyssonn, Émily et Flambe!


	18. Pocky, pocky!

**Auteure: Zanne**

* * *

Voyant la mine impassible du kendoka, Ambre fut surprise:

- Tu sais pas joué au Pocky? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Évidemment, c'est un incapable! fit Flambe, à voix basse.

- C'est pas parce qu'il est Japonais, qu'il sait c'est quoi. Regardez, nous on l'ai pas et on connais, remarqua Émily, ignorant la remarque de l'autre.

Profondément irrité, d'étre ignoré alors que l'épreuve s'adressait à lui, Kanda, se racla la gorge, pour avertir son impassiance -et le poing qui lui démangeait-.

- Contrairement à vous, j'ai autre chose à faire, que jouer à un jeux apparemment stupide et sans intérêt.

- On a compris... Domage, il te manque que deux épreuve pour avoir ce que tu cherche, insinua l'énervé (Flambe soit dit en passant). Et puis, j'Avais raison de dire que t'es un incapable. Tu n'A pas assez de cerveau pour jouer... La seul chose que tu es apte à faire, c'est balancer un sabre à qui veut l'entendre...

Kanda était piqué a vif dans son orgueil. Incapable de jouer à un jeu minable? et puis quoi encore?! Certain que ce n'était qu'un jeux de société, comme les autres, sois, simple et débile, le kendoka était sur de gagné. Il serait peu-être piqué dans son amour propre, mais par contre, il aurait l'inoncence... Et a part les folles... Et les autre dans la pièce... Grrr! Il n'avait pa le choix de toute façon.

- Ok... Je joue, grinça-t-il.

Anysson, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début, éleva la voix:

- Le jeux est simple. On va donné à chaqun des _coéquipier_ un baton de Pocky et ils commencent à mangé à chacun des extrémité. Le premier qui lâche le pocky à perdu. Il faut continué jusqu'à ce que les deux personne s'embrasse.

- Étant donné, que serait un peu ennuiyant de juste te regarder joué, nous avons conclu que tout c'est élève participerait. Pour gagné cette épreuve, tu devrais faire un sans faute: sois, embrassé tout les personne qu'on t'a choisi. continua Ambre.

-Et, entre-temps, regarder sans faillirtous les autres le faire, rajouta Anyssonn.

-C'est un jeu stupide, cracha Kanda.

Allen ouvrit de grand yeux, les yeux tous mouillés de larmes.

-K... Kanda, tu me trahirais comme ça? snif! Je ceoyais que tu m'aimais!

-Nan mais tu m'énerveees! soupira Kanda.


	19. Pas de lemon désolé

**Auteure: Deviné X)**

**Vous saurez que c'est très difficile de poster à tous les deux jours! J'en fait presque une dépression! XD**

* * *

Dans quoi c'était-il embarqué?! Kanda se le demandait encore... L'Innocence et se ridiculisé en donnant des baiser à des personnes pigées au hasard, ou revenir les mains vide et se faire traiter d'incapabe? Pour les deux, son orgueil en prenait un grand coup!

-Les noms sont déjà écrit, il reste plus qu'à les piger, fit Flambe, toute joyeuse de pouvoir énervé un certain Kendoka.

Ambre s'approcha d'un chapeau qui venait juste d'apparaître au sol, et pigea un bout de papier, le chapeau en main. Elle s'avança vers Link, lui tendit un billet et dit:

-Toute mes condoléances!

Celui-ci pencha la tête et lut. Et relut. Et rerererererererererelut. Puis blêmit.

-Et... c'est qui? demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Je vais piger! déclara Anyssonn, surexitée.

Et elle sortit:

-LUBERIER! cria-t-elle haut et fort.

Tout le monde se figea. Lui? Cette personne là? Non c'est pas vrai?

Émily sortit un bâton de sa poche et le tendit à Luberier.

Le baton enrobé de chocolat n'était pas plus long qu'un crayon et ils se mirent à grignoter lentement chacun des bouts, Link rouge comme une tomate et Luberier avec un sourire malicieux.

Leurs visages se raprochaient inexorablement, la respiration de l'autre entravant l'inspiration de l'un, leur peau se touchaient presque. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, Link voulut tout lâcher. Mais un miliseconde d'hésitation, et il fut trop tard. Luberier s'était jeté contre ses lèvres, l'embrassait goulument, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si ce n'était pas un jeu, et soudain... Link lui donna un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Non mais! Je suis ton supérieur, tu me dois obéissence, tu t'en rappels?! C'est grâce à moi si tu vis comme cela, et voici ta seule gratitude?!

Link ouvrit la bouche, rouge pivoine, et s'enfuit en courant.

Émily haussa les épaules.

-On continue? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai une idée, s'exclama Anyssonn. Et si on faisait piger Kanda, cette fois!

Tous le monde aquiesça, et Kanda se retrouva avec un chapeau sous le nez.

Il grogna et pigea la main dans le chapeau, il en ressortit le billet et lu mentalement le nom.

_Allen walker_

* * *

**Voilà, un autre chapitre de fait**


	20. Avouez que vous adorez ce couple!

**Auteure: Dana**

* * *

— ET? ET? C'EST QUI? C'EST QUI? Firent Anyssonn et Ambre.

— Allen, dit Kanda.

Ce dernier ouvrit ces yeux très grands et dit:

— Et l'autre?

— Je ne l'ai pas pigé, répliqua Kanda.

Ce qu'il fit par la suite. Le billet était froissé et il eut de la misère à l'ouvrir, mais le fit finalement et put lire les mots inscrits.

— Road Kamelot, fit le Kandoka, partagé entre le soulagement et un brin tout petit de jalousie.

La Noé sauta dans les airs un sourire sadique inscrit sur son visage enfantin si doux, si mignon... De son côté, Allen fronçait les sourcils et ne savait pas comment le prendre.

Il alla prendre le bâton de pookie et commença à le mâchouiller, disputer entre deux options. S'il le faisait, il trahirait Kanda, son amour de tous les jours auxquels il avait longtemps eu la flemme de lui déclarer avec flamme la flamme qui flemmardait dans son coeur si sombre et si flemmard que la flemme alla déroger la flamme, mais celle-ci se rebuta et finalement sa flamme flemmante se sut dans un étrange balbutiement. De l'autre, il ne pouvait pas perdre, ça lui était interdit. Depuis cet incident, lorsqu'il était l'élève de Cross, il se l'était promis! Il ne trahissait jamais ses promesses... Alors sa seule option se résignait à, comme au poker... tricher!

Mais problème, problème! Comment tricher au pookie?

* * *

Allen, n'en pouvant plus, dit:

— Je vais à la recherche des cuisines!

Et sans attendre de repos, il partit part le couloir à sa droite. Il était parsemé de casiers beiges et de portes barrées. Devant lui montaient des marches, qu'il gravit quatre à quatre, le spectre du cadavre de Kanda flottant dans sa tête.

Qu'il secoua avec force pour se changer les idées.

Entre temps, il s'était perdu. Pas perdu dans le sens que si je tourne à droite je devrais me retrouver, mais perdu dans le sens que, si je tourne à droite, je vais être où?

Allen fonça dans un mur, puis soudain les lumières s'éteignirent.

— Lavi? appela-t-il désespérément. Je ne vois plus rien!

Le silence lui répondit, plus pesant que n'importe quoi. Une sorte d'angoisse planait dans l'air, s'infiltrait dans le moindre trou, flânait au-dessus de la peau, lui laissant la chair de poule.

— Kanda? demanda Allen, incertain.


	21. Akuma niveau deux

**Auteure: Dana ;)**

**Congé terminé! Je recommence... Plein de dépressions s'enviennent!**

* * *

Plongée dans le noir, Allen paniquait. Ses ailes (avouez que vous les aviez oubliés) battaient nerveusement. Timcanpy les suivaient avec frénésie.

-Lavi? demanda encora le blanc. S'il te plaît, réponds-moi!

Seul l'écho lui répondit. Allen soupira, mal-à-l'aise. Les mains sur un mur, il se mit à marcher doucement, espérant retrouver son chemin malheureusement perdu pour de bon.

"Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi?!" pensa Allen.

Une voix insidieuse lui répondit: "C'est pas comme si tu l'avais chercher en étant drôlement agressif!".

Soudain son oeil s'activa, signalant un akuma niveau deux.

Allen voulu activer son innocence, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Comme seul réponse à sa demande lui parvenait un fort malaise qui empirait à chaque fois qu'il le redemandait. En somme, il était complêtement désarmé face à l'akuma qui approchait de plus en plus. Puis vint le moment où Allen l'entendit:

-Où es-tu mon petit exorciste! Approche, que la mort vienne te chercher!

Allen manqua de respiration. Ses ailes l'encombraient dans sa fuite précipité vers... un endroit quelconque. Il tourna et retourna, ouvrit une dizaine de portes et franchit une centaine de couloirs.

Soudain, Allen arriva à un tournant. Il se cacha contre le mur et s'accroupit, espérant que Lavi viendrait bientôt.

Se respirations étaient saccadées. Bizarrement, depuis qu'il était devenue une fille, il lui arrivait de s'épuiser plus facilement...

Allen tourna la tête pour voir si l'akuma était là, mais c'était le noir complet, il n'y voyait goutte. Cependant, son oeil le démengeait et fouillait les environs. L'akuma était près.

Allen apuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Puis il les rouvrit, ayant sentit comme un souffle.

-Hin hin hin! Tu croyais pouvoir m'échappez? demanda le niveau deux. Une proie comme toi mérite de souffrir bien plus que milles morts...

Allen sentit une griffe se poser sur son ventre.

* * *

Kanda regardait Allen et Road s'approcher, un peu plus à chaque instant. Il s'en foutait royalement, mais il observait tout de même l'épreuve avec attention. Ce ne pouvait être le véritable Allen, il ne ferait jamais ça...

Soudain, Allen se plia en deux en lâchant le pockie. À travers ses mains coulaient du sang à la tonne. Les quatres guides se regardèrent et Ambre, Anyssonn et Flambe entourèrent le Moyashi en entamant un étrange chant.

* * *

**J'aurais voulu faire un chapitre plus long, mais je peux pas... :'( | La suite va être bonne!**

**Avant-hier j'ai vu combien j'ai de lecteur à cette fic. J'en suis très heureuse, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et double remerciement à ceux qui me laisse des reviews!**


	22. Il retrouve Muggen

**Auteure: Dana et Idou.**

**J'ai décidé de recommencer puisqu'à cause d'idou99 personne comprenait. J'ai recommencé que le bout qu'il avait écrit.**

* * *

Lavi s'arrêta devant le mur. Dès qu'il avait entendue les cris d'Allen, il s'était mis à courir dans sa direction... mais maintenant ce n'était qu'un misérable mur qui l'empêchait de le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait que le frapper de son poing en entendant les gloussements de l'akuma et les faibles hurlements d'Allen. Car Lavi avait laissé son innocence en bas.

* * *

Kanda regarda Émilye sans comprendre ce qu'elles faisaient.

-Ce qu'il se passe ici ne peut exister sans la réalité. Chaque blessure est réelle et mortelle. Ici est son âme, un pâle reflet

de ce qu'il en est en réalité. Et Lavi, son compagnon, ne peut présentement pas l'aider. Si tu quittes pour le sauver, tu n'auras pas l'Innocence. Mais sinon, s'en est fini de lui.

Kanda se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il y avait surement un moyen de faire les deux en même temps! Et si... ?

-Pourrais-t-on... Échanger de place? Il finiait mes deux épreuves et... ?

-Non! Il n'y a que l'esprit de l'innocence qui peut choisir.

Ils se retournèrent vers Allen. Celui-ci gémi:

-si tu sauve le vrai Allen, je vais te l'as donné, mais il y a un prris a payer et... KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

allen hurla a plein poumont et se requroquevilla sur lui-même.

-j'accepte, fit Kanda.

-Mais! protesta Allen, mais le brun était déjà partit. Pff! S'il te voyait...

* * *

Kanda repris conscience après quelques instants, et s'assura vite fait qu'il était tout là (Muggen incluse) et se remit rapidement sur pied. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et s'aperçut que c'était les mêmes pièces. Ça l'aiderait beaucoup à se retrouver. Il passa la sortit tout en réfléchissant sur les paroles du faux Moyashi. Apparemment, il y avait une compansation à ce qu'il avait fait. Un "prix à payé".

Il ouvrit une porte et une autre, puis tourna dans un couloir et retourna dans un autre. Ce n'était pas une école mais un labyrinthe!

Bon reprenons ses pensées. Il se demandait donc quel était le prix à payer pour enfin avoir retrouvé Muggen. Ah aussi Lavi et peut-être Moyashi.

Justement, celui-ci hurlait à gorge déployée...

* * *

**Désolé pour le retard, mais c'est la vie!**


	23. La récréation est finie

**Auteure: Zanne**

* * *

Suivant les hurlement du maudit, Kanda arriva devant un classe s'intitulant, d'après l'insigne, A-206. Dans la petite fenêtre, ce qu'il vu le bouleversa plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avoué, même à lui-même:

Allen encaissait difficilement les coups de l'Akuma. À chaque obus qui le touchait, un cri de douleur était arraché à ses lèvre. À bout, il mit un genou à terre. Le niveau deux, profita de la faiblesse et sauta sur le blanc, tirant un miriade d'obus.

Le kendoka tourna vivement la poignée poussa la porte, prêt à agir. Dégainant Mugen, Kanda s'avança vers l'akuma et invoqua sa première illusion, mais ce fut trop tard, car le niveaux deux para en détruisant le sol sous lui et Allen. Kanda regarda son compagnon tombé.

Sans une hésitation, ni même un tressaillement, il sauta, puis retomba gracieusement sur ses jambes, un étage plus bas. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour, il remarqua que l'akuma c'était débarrassé d'Allen, celui-ci jonchant telle les débris qui l'entourait. Mis conscient, il semblait être entrain de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Sa garde étant baissé, c'est a peine si Kanda remarque l'objet qui fonçait vers lui. Ses réflexe le fit paré, et, décidant qu'il en avait assez, donna un coup mortelle à la machine. l'akuma l'explosa.

Le combat terminer, les questions s'imposaient. Pourquoi Allen s'était laisser surprendre par un simple niveau deux? Pourtant, le moyashi s'en était tiré contre le niveau quatre, enfin, de peut mais quand même!

Plus Kanda s'approchait, plus Allen gesticulait. Comprenant qu'il voulait se lever, le brun ce pencha vers lui, et s'aperçu de l'étendu des dégâts. L'akuma ne l'avait manquer, c'était sûr!

- Tss, incapable de battre un simple akuma...

Allen sourit, comme si elle (1) lui accordait ça.

Kanda leva tranquillement Allen et se dirigea vers la porte. Or, quelque chose l'agaçait; les quatres fille ne lui avaient-elles pas dit qu'il aurait l'innocence s'il sauvait Allen?

_Effectivement, môsieur sans cervell_e, rétorqua la voix fatigante de Flambe, _regarde dans ta poche. _

_Tu voie pas que j'ai les main prise là?_ grogna le kendoka.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Occuper à juré contre Flambe, Kanda ne vit pas Lavi arrivé... ce qui lui valu un porte dans le front... Comment le bookmen a-t-il fait pour ne pas toucher Allen? Mystère...

* * *

**(1) Avouez que vous avez oublier qu'il est une fille en se moment!**

**Voilà, je suis trop paresseuse pour mettre la suite... désolé, Dana devrait le faire avec joie!**


	24. moment de répit

**Auteure: Dana le retour!**

**J'en pouvais plus de cette école... Je suis trop heureuse d'être retournée à la congrégation!^^**

* * *

Allen s'était réveillé quelques jours plus tard, sans savoir comment il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie ni se qu'il s'était passé exactement à l'école. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Kanda avait eu l'Innocence et que tout le monde était sauf.

Alors, maintenant que le blandin était rétabli et qu'il avait dévoré des tonnes de nourritures, il y avait comme un blanc. Allen ne savait plus trop quoi faire, et c'est un éclair de génie qui passait par là qui lui indiqua la direction à prendre: Le bureau de Komui, pour enfin ne plus avoir ces ailes et être une femme!

* * *

Lenalee alla voir Allen à l'infirmerie, mais l'infirmière lui apprit qu'il était déjà sortit. Alors la jeune exorciste, profitant du même éclair de génie que celui d'Allen, elle alla parler du plan à Lavi.

Il était à la bibliothèque, essayant vainement de déchiffrer son roman sur on ne savait trop quoi encore.

-Lavi? demanda Lenalee. Comment vont Allen et Kanda?

Le lapin, ne comprenant pas du tout où la jeune fille voulait en venir, lui répondit:

-Ben Allen est guéri! C'est rassurant, non? Et Kanda, lui, toujours aussi renfermé, une vraie huître!

Une veine pulsa sur le front de la pauvre infortunée qui avait malheureusement dû tomber sur un Bookman amnésique.

-Je parle de ce que tu sais! Lavi, réveille-toi!

-Mais je suis réveillé! Et ça ne m'aide pas du tout ce que tu dis!

Un cri douloureux résonna ensuite longuement dans la tour sombre.

* * *

Allen arriva enfin au bureau du Grand-Intendant, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans les yeux. Mais une chose le découragea lorsqu'il entra. Une chose qui devait arrivé environ à chaque siècle, Komui travaillant sérieusement.

-Euh... Komui?

-Qu'y a-t-il, Allen? le questionna-t-il en replaçant ses lunettes.

-Je voudrais savoir si mon antidote pour... enfin pour euh... ça... enfin! Vous comprenez?

Komui aquiesça et lui fit signe de le suivre.

-Elle se trouve dans mon étage! Je vais t'y conduire, puisque tu t'y perdrais.

-Ah, euh, merci.

Le voyage fut silencieux, et chose de plus en plus étrange, Komui était toujours aussi sérieux, allant même jusqu'à afficher une mine grave.

* * *

**Voici pour vous! À la prochaine!**


	25. Enfermé

**Auteure: Dana**

**En fait je savais pas trop si c'était aujourd'hui ou non que je devais poster...**

* * *

Allen était depuis peu plongé dans le noir. Depuis peu... bien qu'il ne sachait pas vraiment si ça faisait des minutes ou des heures qu'il était bien caché. De fait, sa cachette se résumait à une salle hermétiquement close... Ne laissant même pas une seule petit particule d'oxigène y entrer. Sauf que le/la maudit/e préférait cent fois la mort par étouffement que subir l'excès de folie du Grand-Intendant.

_**Flash-back**_

_-Allen, commença gravement Komui, je dois te dire quelque chose. Pour faire ceci, tu dois agoniser comme il se doit, soi comme un cochon qui se noie. Mais, je te sauverai et tu redeviendras ton toi normal, après mon long sortilège que je viens d'apprendre grace à mon étude sur la magie. _

_Le maudit se retourna, affichant une mine complètement effarée. _

_-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez?_

_Le grand frère de Lenalee sortit une dague de son béret, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux._

_**Fin flash-back**  
_

C'était là que le blandin s'était enfui, reconnaissant là le regard du Maréchal Cross lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête.

Allen prit une bouffer d'air, ce gaz si précieux... qui lui manquait déjà. Le manque se ressentait, la faim aussi. L'ironie du sort peu-être? Mort par suffocation dans un garde-robe -lui qui souhaitait tant mourir au combat en aidant ses amis-, la honte.

Le silence se poursuivait, comme pour le nargué. Coudons (1), personne ne vient de cette chambre ou quoi?! C'est que c'est long ne rien faire! En plus, rien pour le divertir, rien!

_..._

_..._

_..._

_On entendrait un Mitarashi Dango voler..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Non, ne pas penser à la nourriture..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Tien! Des bruits de pas, dans ma direction..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_QUOI?! Quelqu'un arrive!_

Pris d'un espoir désespéré, Allen commença crier à l'aide. La personne fit silencieusement le tour de la pièce et s'Arrêta devant ce qui devait être la porte. Après quelque cliquetis douteux, la lumière déchira le néant... Avec une forme dedans. Probablement une femme...

Le bon samaritain du blanc n'était nul autre que Cloud, qui avait bien besoin de se changer: la poussière recouvrait son uniforme déchirée, et les pattes de Lau Shiming avait formé lacéré son épaule.

* * *

(1) mot du québecisme

**Félicitons Zanne d'avoir fini ce chapitre! Aller, un bonne petite ovation!**


	26. Ça va Komui?

**Auteure: Dana**

**Je sens que ce chapitre va être du grand n'importe quoi, mais, en sachant que ça n'a aucun rapport, je ne ferai pas de lemon ni de lime ou de je sais pas trop quoi dans cette histoire! è.é**

* * *

Kanda avait été un court temps heureux de la quiétude qu'il avait retrouvé, en même temps que sa routine. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre d'amour apparaisse devant la porte de sa chambre. Voici ce qu'elle contenait:

_Je sais que tu ne sais point qui je suis_

_Cependant, la chose la plus importe est que je t'aime_

_Non, en fait c'est faux, je t'adore_

_Alors, s'il vous plaît, trouve-moi, aime-moi_

**_Ton admirateur secret_**

Deux chose avait choqué le kendoka: Quelqu'un l'aimait, et cette personne était apparemment un garçon.

* * *

Allen la dévisageait alors qu'elle, sans même le regarsé, se dirigeait vers son lit. Puis, après, la maréchal pointa sur lui un regard amusé:

-Si ce n'est pas mini-Cross qui est rentré dans ma chambre!

-Euh...

-Bon maintenant part je n'aime pas être avec autre que Lau.

Allen, un peu médusé mais surtout indigné de son surnom, de plié le genou et trouver une autre cachette. Il se rendit compte qu'il étiat rendu dans l'étage des exorcistes et courut vers la chambre à Lavi, qui pourrait surement l'aider. Enfin, probablement. Juste possiblement. Car il restait un 30% de chance qu'il aille juste le crier à tue-tête dans la conrégation.

Allen déglutit puis posa doucement sa main sur la poignée, un air de conspirateur au visage. Il allait tourné la poigné lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit:

-Tss, Moyashi, depuis quand tu voles les gens comme ça?

Allen sursauta, puis se retourna vivement:

-Non mais quand même, Bakanda, tu pourrais peut-être avertir avant de crier comme ça! Baisse le ton sinon je vais être griller par Komui!

-Tss, fit Kanda en haussant les épaules.

Et il se détourna, ignorant qu par ce geste, une lourde conséquence allait survenir... Car soudain il se retrouva comme par magie à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que je fous là?! gromela le 2e génération.

Il reprit tout de même son chemin, et recroisa le maudit qui jurait contre la porte barrée.

-Mais Kanda, dit Allen, surprit. Tu n'étais pas partit de l'autre côté?

Le soi-disant Kanda grogna et continua son chemin sous le regard perplexe du Moyashi.


	27. Tu es une fille?

**Auteure: C'est encore moi!**

**J'ai eu, dernièrement, un vrai tsunami d'idée, alors l'histoire va être trèèès longue XD**

* * *

Mais, comme le possessur de Muggen atteignait le fond du couloir, il revint encore au début du couloir.

-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÊME DE CE COULOIR DE %?$*/)("!? entendit-on dans (presque) toute la congrégation.

Puis, comme autre cri, pas très loin:

-WALKEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! JE VOUS AI ENFIN TROUVÉ ET CROYEZ-MOI VOUS NE M'ÉCHAPPEREZ PAS!

Kanda soupira, un destin pas très joyeux attendait le Moyashi.

Allen regarda nerveusement l'inspecteur qui venait de signaler sa position à Komui. Il recula et s'appuya contre le mur, essayant de paraître un peu détendu.

-Ah, euh, B-Bonjour...

-Toi, fulmina Link, toi... Pourquoi tu m'as faussé compagnie? Pourquoi ENCORE! pourquoi moi!

-Euh... sans vouloir t'offanser, tu pourrais baisser le ton? fit Allen, une mine inquiète au visage.

Howard s'arrêta un instant et regarda Allen. Puis, le rouge lui monta au joue:

-C-Comment.. Pourquoi est-ce que...

Le maudit, qui n'y comprenait rien, lui demanda:

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Tu... Tu es une... une FILLE?

Ce fut au tour d'Allen de virer à l'écarlate.


	28. Encore un petit chapitre, désolé

**Auteure: Dana**

**Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais je m'excuse! (aussi parce qu'il est court...)**

* * *

Kanda aurait voulu voir une horde d'akuma niveau trois arriver pour se défouler. Car depuis maintenant une éternité, il retournait, à chaque fois qu'il en sortait, au couloir. Et quelque chose lui disait que c'était la compensation d'avoir sauver le Moyashi... Conclusion: Kanda aurait bien voulu pouvoir faire un retour sur sa décision.

Et en plus le Lapin Crétin s'envenait vers lui...

-YÛUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! fit justement le Bookman junior.

-Ne-m'appelle-pas-par-mon-PRÉNOM! siffla le Japonais.

-Tiens, on dirait que t'es pas de bonne humeur! D'ailleurs je viens d'en parler avec Lenalee! Sinon, t'aurais pas vu Allen, ou plus précisément, pour ta compréhension: Moyashi?

Kanda fit un geste vague en direction du couloir avant de reprendre sa route. Lavi haussa les épaules, surpris.

* * *

Allen, de son côté, avait les joues en feu et balbutiait quelque chose du genre:

-Euh bonje euh onpeutdidireçabonbref euh enfinjejeje...

Link, comprenant a moitié le message (Quand même c'est qu'un garçon alors comprendre complêtement une fille est impossible pour lui), fronça les sourcil.

-Bon, et fait à par vous m'expliquez ce que vous faites ici?

-Euhh.. ben je fuyais!


	29. Rencontre

**auteure: Dana**

**Sériux je me piques des dépressions j'en peux pus... bon j'exagère peut-être un peu... puisque je viens de recommencer...**

* * *

-Vous fuyiez? demanda Link, perplexe.

-Eh bien, Komui devait me faire redevenir "normal", mais il a eu un penchant pour la sorcellerie, ou quelque chose dans l genre... Et maintenant il veut me voir agoniser! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je voulais voir Lavi, il saurait sûrement quoi faire, non?

-Probablement, fit double verru en hausssant les épaules.

Mais dans son fort intrieure, il pensait plutôt le contraire... Allen était tout de même une représentation de la tentation même pour le rouquin: Une femme.

* * *

Le soi-disant rouqin, après avoir quitter Kanda se trouvait devant une autre personne. Décidément, ce couloir n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Car cette personne n'était ni plus ni moins le puissant Grand-Intendant, Chef de la section sientifique, grand-frère de la magnifique exorciste Lenalee lee et en plus dôté d'un esprit formidablement intellegent et au coeur tendre et d'une pureté inconparable. Mais, Diable n'avait pas oublié d'y mettre un petit, minusculement minime, d'une taille à peine visible, grain de folie... Qui malheureusement ravageait de temps à autre l'esprit admirable de cette personne formidable.

Et en ce moment précis, l'esprit admirable c'était entérré très très loin au fond du cerveau du scientifique de renom, pour dégagé une sentation désagréable dès qu'on sentait sa présence près de nous. En somme, on sentait la folie à plein nez.

Lavi le sentit immédiatement, et malgré la voix de sa consience qui lui disait de fuir le plus vite possible, le borgne resta vaillament sur le terrain de bataille. C'était à près tout sa plus grande qualité: Le courge de toujours être persévérant dans la bataille (ou être suicidaire, au choix)!

-Bonjour, Komui. Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Je recherche Allen, l'aurais-tu vu?

-Euh... non... Mais Kanda m'a dit qu'il savait où il était, mentit sans vergogne le courageux soldat, car après tout mieux vaut ne pas attraper le virus de folie quui trainait par ici.

Le Grand-Intendant se précipita vers là d'où venait Lavi, sans que ce dernier ne puisse lui dire que le Kandoka avait l'air de vouloir aller au refectoire.

-Ah bon, fit le rouquin, pas vraiment certain de vouloir savoir la raison de cette recherche.


	30. Gros blablabla de n'importe quoi

**Auteure: Dana!**

**Et oui, je survie!**

* * *

Kanda était dans une position dont peu pourraient se venter de l'avoir déjà vue. Même que peu est un faible mot, le seul à l'avoir vu, Alma, était mort... La soi-disante position n'était pas embarassante, juste... incompatible avec le Yû que l'on connait. Le Yû énergique, renfrogné, ironique, sarcastique, qui pert toujours son élastique _"par hasard"(1)_ quand il combat... mais surtout l'éternel air ennuyé au visage.

Mais en ce jour où le couloir "de Kanda" était très populaire, la personne qui sera à la place suprême - soit: Tuer à vue - de son cher cahier nommé: Liste des personnes à tuer - où trônait habituellement _Baka Usagi_ et _Moyashi _au deux premières places - avait brusquement changé, car _se fou là_ était du genre à avoir des idées qui correspondaient avec son état, soit de folie. Puisque _se fou la_ ne doit vous dire que quelque nom (Je site: Lavi, Komui, Chaoji, Luberier, Buzz, Krory version vampire, et cetera...) je vais me faire un plaisir de vous citer son nom que beaucoup de personne aime mieux ne pas prononcer... Le cher Komui Lee!

Ce dernier eu comme un étoile dans les yeux lorsqu'il vit le sabreur (?) et se précipita sur lui.

**Mode descripition lente et rigoureuse des faits:** Kanda, qui venait tout juste d'abandoner avec beaucoup de frustration sa recherche veine d'un endroit où il pourrait enfin manger ses tendres sobas, était carrément évaché, oui, évaché sur le mur du couloir "de Kanda" et avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Si pour vous il n'y avait rien là, alors pensez un peu au cher Kandoka qui refuse de l'être même quand il est blessé presqu'à mort. Soit. Mais avec le Grand-Intendant, une bêtise ne pouvait être qu'au moins aussi grande que lui. Et comme de fait, non seulement, en ne voulant que s'approcher un peu de son sauveur, il s'enfargea dans les jambes de Yû qui traînaient devant lui, mais tomba face la première contre le sol, poussant le visage du Kendoka contre le froid plancher et renversant de son béret une petite bouteille de liquide transparent dessus le maniaque du sabre, qui ressut le tout contre la nuque, provoquant des débris de verre qui s'enfoncèrent et sur Kanda et sur Komui. En plus, le derrière du haut de l'uniforme du possesseur de mugen était inondé solide.

* * *

(1) noté l'ironie émanent de ce fait qui n'a aucun sens avec ce que l'on décrit ( et oui, je sais que je sais et c'est stupide.)

**et en plus, pour compenser de ma journée de retard, une phrase en surplus!**


	31. Un truc pas juste délirant

**Auteure: Dana et zanne**

* * *

Komui regardait Yû avec de gros yeux écarquillés, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

-K.. Kanda?

Ce dernier Tourna la tête en jetant un gros "Quoi?!" méprisant. Komui soupira donc, content que la potion n'aie pas atteint le japonais, car elle n'était pas tout à fait à point...

* * *

Allen marchait vers un horizon incertain avec un garçon qui supposément nommé Link Howard (ou Bernard Chink), à la recherche de Lavi. Cependant, ils traînaient encore dans le couloir du jour lorsqu'ils virent Komui assi sur le jambes du Kendoka qui regardait l'autre avec un air ranfrogné.

Allen cessa d'un coup sec tout mouvement, ne respirant même plus, mais c'était sans compté les antennes magiques du Grand-Intendant qui tourna la tête vers lui comme un automate. Un peu plus, et on aurais presque dit que la bave coulait. Link, en ayant je ne sais trop quoi en tête, peut-être la bêtise du héros, s'avança tout en disant justement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire:

-Komui, vous devez tout de suite régler le cas d'Allen. Sans pour autant...

-D'accord je m'en occupe, le coupa Komui.

Et le vaillant imbécile (Komui, pas l'autre) s'avança.

D'un air savant, il reprit son béret, et, comme si de rien était, y plongea _complètement_ le bras. Sous les yeux écarquillés de l'inspecteur et le maudit, ainsi que le regard dubitatif du kendoka, Komui sorti son atirail, plus que douteux. Un balais, un chapeau pointu avec des motif d'éléphant rose, une simili veru -pour le nez-, une baguette dont le plastique contenait des petits brillant et une étoile sur le bout, un lutrin mauve sorcier, un vieux dentier tou gluant dont la saleté était plus que suspecte, une chaise qui grince, des chaînes... et pour finir, une valise suspecte de la largeur du béret.

Allen, pendant l'exibition de la marchandise, recula d'un pas et se figea. Derrière elle venait de jaillir le rire machiavélique du grand Intendant fou. Faisant volte face, la blandinette eu tout le temps de voir Komui, monté tranquillement, se frotant les mains et le rire - oh! le rire- résonnant de plus en plus fort.

- Walker, attention! cria l'inspecteur.

Link eu beau avertir Allen, celui-ci était déjà sous l'emprise du grand intendant. La corde enserrait ses mains -ses pied aussi- et sans même s'en rendre compte, il était assied sur une chaise. Il reçut un coup sur la tête.

**obdObdo**

Allen ouvrit les yeux et se qu'il vit le terrifia. Komui, le châpeau pointu sur la tête, un balet entre les jambe, une horrible verru sur le nez, un lutrin devant lui et une baguette dans les mains, était entrain de faire des vocalises, tel un chanteur d'opéra. En plus, il était double, et Allen sentait la puenteur putride du vieux dentier que contenait la bouche pleine de salive du Grand-Intendant.

Le visage de Komui s'approcha dangeureusement de celui d'Allen.

- Tchou wa wedewenouiw dwouan touoi wè phaurne... (1), déclara le plus sérieusement du monde l'asiatique (pas Kanda, l'autre)

- euh, hein?

exaspéré, le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel:

- Tchoua! WHOUI! tchoua! wedewenouiw glouachon!

- Pourquoi je deviendrais un glaçon associal?! Je suis gentil moi au moins! fit Allen, devant la phrase incompréhensible.

- tss.

Un regard meurtirer passa...

Impatient -et sourtout, tanné de répété- Komui arracha le dentier et hurla:

- TU VAS REDEVENIR UN GARÇON!

Puis, il le remis. Un bruit de succion saliveuse résonna goulument dans le couloir malaimé.

- C'était vraiment nécessaire le dentier? intervint Howard Link, dégouté.

- Choui!

* * *

(1) TRADUCTION: tu vas redevenir dans ta vrai forme.

**Grâce à la tendre chère et aimée Zanne, un beau chapitre de 600 mots! Merci beaucoup!**


	32. Les Noés entrent dans la partie!

**Auteure: Dana**

**Bonne l'ecture!**

* * *

Allen regarda le Grand-Intendant d'un air découragé. Ce qu'il était gamin, des fois! Quand soudain, un évênement des plus inattendus se produisit: le ventre d'Allen gronda.

Komui prit sa baguette d'un air décidé et lu et relu vingth-sept fois la formule avant de dire, tout en agitant régulièrement le jouet rose:

-Abracadabra!

À cet instant, la seul pensée de Link fut: "C'est tout?!". Mais malgré le pessimisme d'une certaine personne (j'ai pas dit de nom!) une lumière doré jaillit autour d'Allen, tellement forte que l'on ne distinguait qu'une mince silouhète difforme pour ce qui était en fait le Moyashi.

**odbOdbo**

Road regardait le feu qui lentement se transformait en braise dans l'âtre. Pour faire changement, elle s'ennuyait affreusement, puisque les akuma étaient partit sur l'ordre du Compte avec Tyki et d'autre Noés.

-Princeeee? fit-elle. Où est Leeeero?

-Hoho! ma petite, combien de fois je te l'ai dit! Avec Tyki!

-Mais je m'ennuie, bouda Road.

Mais un regain d'espoir l'assaillie:

-Et si j'allais voir Allen? Juste un peu, hein?

-Vas-y, ma petite, vas-y, fit le vieux bonhomme souriant.

**odbOdbo**

Kanda regardait avec méfiance la lumière qui - justement - illuminait Allen. Komui avait un air fier qui ne faisait qu'un effet des plus inquiétant. Pour vous aider: imaginer un fou avec un chapeau, un dentier et une fausse verru tenant dans ses mains une baguette de fée et une valise qui maintenant était ouverte et contenait une panopli de couteau.

Ceux-ci étaient choisi avec soin par le Grand-Intendant qui les empoignaient pour...

_Mais il est fou ou quoi?! pensa Kanda._

... les lancer sur la boule de lumière doré qui durait depuis assez longtemps.

**odbOdbo**

Allen regardait avec émerveillement la beauté des petites lumières qui dansaient lentement autour de lui quand un couteau aille se placer sur le dossier de sa chaise, juste à côté de sa tête. Mais le blandinet ne pouvait presque rien faire pour se protégé, après tout il avait les pieds et les mains enchaînés. Une question s'imposa dans la tête d'Allen: Mais que foutait donc Komui?! Un couteau fusa.

Vaille que vaille, le maudit tenta d'Activé son innocence; sans succès.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà! Encore un petit retard mais bon... c'est déjà ça!**

** Une review?**


	33. Lavi embarque dans la ronde!

**Auteure: Dana**

* * *

Road se préparait pour aller à la congrégation. Cependant, elle était indécise quand à ce qu'elle allait porter. Mettre la nouvelle robe rose? Mais si elle la tachait de sang, Tyki serait mécontent d'avoir gâché son argent. Enfin, bon, c'était pas comme s'il l'avait gagné à la sueur de son front.

**obdOdbo**

Allen essayait vainement d'éviter les couteau. Déjà trois l'avaient atteint. Un sur la cuisse, un dans l'épaule droite et un autre avait effleuré sa hanche; un mince filait de sang coulait. Comme à l'école ESHG, son Innocence ne s'activait pas et donc logiquement ne pouvait couper ses liens. Pour la énième fois, il hurla:

-KOMUI ARRÊTEZ! MAIS ARRÊTEZ DONC!

Malgré son crit, les couteaux fusaient encore. Que faire? Le rythme des coups accéléraient et il était maintenant impossible de les évité. Sans même avoir eu le temps de remarquer, un projectile pongea dans son abdomen. Allen hurla de douleur. Tout son corp brûlait, un cercle de feu l'entourait. C'était la fin.

**obdObdo**

Lavi entendait depuis quelques minutes des bruits métalliques. Il les suivaient à l'oreille et tomba sur une scène des plus étranges. Un Link paniqué, un Grand-Intendant fou qui lançait des couteaux comme un dingue vers un lumière dorée très très étrange et un Kendoka affalé au sol, l'uniforme mouillé.

Le roux les regarda, la bouche à terre.

-Dites..., fit-il, s'attirant ainsi les regard de tous, méme Komui. Savez-vous où est Allen?

* * *

**Désolé...**


	34. Le mur d'Ulich

**Auteure: Dana :)**

* * *

Lavi regardauit Allen. Ou plutôt, essayait de le regarder. Car en fait la lumière l'aveuglait bien trop pour qu'il puisse au moins l'appercevoir.

Heureusemet, le borgne et Link avaient réussi à prendre les couteaux de Grand-intendant, celui-ci était partit chercher Lenalee en disant: "Elle saura sûrement sauver son cadeau!".

Link, de son côté, essayait de rejoindre le blandin, mais à chaque fois la lumière le repoussait en créant de petites explosions dorées. Même si elles ne blessaient pas physiquement, leur moral en était gravement touché.

* * *

Kanda regardait ce qu'il se passait sans faire le moindre mouvement. En fait, il n'avait pas bien le choix, puisque le-dit liquide transparent avait apparemment provoquer la paralésie temporaire chez le fier possesseur de Muggen. Heureusement, la potion ne touchait pas les voix respiratoires, car sinon Yûu aurait disparut. Ou plutôt les pétales de lys auraient perdue beaucoup de leur éclat.

Donc, je disais, Kanda écoutait et regardait la situation présente et, vous l'accorderez sans doute, cette dernière était des plus inquétante pour le maudit (et par la suite pour Komui, imaginez ce qu'Allen lui ferait s'il survivait). Et malgré tous les efforts que faisait la princesse d'Allen -alias Kanda- il ne parvenait pas à faire ce qu'il voulait faire soit, ce que tout le monde ferait, sauver le Moyashi pour lui prouver son amour.

...

Plus sérieusement, il essayait de bouger pour décamper de se couloir de m****, qui l'emprisonnait depuis ce qui paraissait la nuit des temps. Ou quinze minutes. Environ. Et si nous lui donnions un nom? Le mur d'Ulich! Quoi de plus beau?

Bon alors que Yû(-chan) était affaler au mur d'Ulich, Lavi regardait la lumière dorée avec un air pensif plaqué au visage.

-Mais exactement! fit soudain le Lapin crétin en claquant des doigts. C'est comme ça qu'il faut prendre le taureau: par les cornes!

Link le regarda avec espoir, Kanda avec une Ô! combien grande méfiance. Mais le roux fit preuve de la plus grande stupidité en annoçant:

-C'est donc pour ça qu'en afrique les taureaux me faisaient toujous tombés!

Howard se frappa le visage, en marmonnant des propos inaudible. Le fier détenteur de l'Innocence de type équipement appeler Muggen aurait bien voulut faire de même, mais bon, il s'en passa. Et alors, Allen cria, ou quelqu'un d'autre étant dans la sphère lumineuse.

* * *

**F-F-I-N-N-I!**


	35. Stupidités

**Auteure: Dana**

* * *

Road, la tête penché vers le côté, regarda Allen, un air semi inquiet semi intrigué au visage:

-Dis, tu vas bien? demanda - t - elle.

Le maudit était apparemment inconscient, car il ne lui répondit pas. La filette, après quelques secondes, partit dans un immense rire.

* * *

Link regarda la lumière, tout en s'exclamant:

-Allen? C'est toi?

Lavi le dévisagea, puis soupira. Et en plus, on disait que c'était lui, le cinglé?

-Linik, dit le roux. Allen est une femme, pas une gamine. Et puis ce rire est celui de Road.

L'inspeteur blêmit d'un coup, et s'effondra sur les genou.

-Qu'y a-t-il? questionna Le borgne, inquiet.

- C'est une Noah! s'exclama l'autre.

-AAAAAH! Mais oui, c'est vrai!

Oui, on disait bien que c'était Lavi le cinglé.

-Mais que ferait-elle ici? dit soudainement le Bookmen junior.

-Arrêtez donc de répéter les évidences et pensez! Vous êtes un Bookman, oui ou non?

-Je suis un apprentit, en fait!

Et à ce moment là, le soi-disant apprentit était bien chanceux que Kanda fut paralysé, car il aurait eu une bonne raclée. Ou plutôt _de_ bonne_s_ raclées. Car le Kendoka était plutôit du genre à défouleret si on remonte les évênement frustrant, ça fait beaucoup. Et en plus Allen qui agonisait.

-Z'êtes cons ou quoi? fit le-dit Kendoka. Z'allez pas le sauver, à place de trainassez comme ça?

Devant le regard noir de Yûu, les deux aquièsceres et Lavi sortit (enfin) son innocence. Cepedant, avant quoi que ce soit, la brebis porteuse du rêve des Noah sortit, Allen entre ses bras.

* * *

**Court chapitre, MAIS je fais présentement de la fièvre. **

**Donc, à après les fêtes!**


	36. Sauvé par un Noé

**Auteure: Dana**

**Bonne année!**

* * *

-Vous devriez mieux vous en occuper! S'il est déjà mort, comment le tuerais-je? les gourmanda Road.

Cette dernière déposa le maudit à terre puis disparut en soupirant que finalement elle n'avait plus le goût de jouer. L'incident se régla donc là, Allen enfin retrouva sa forme de départ et partit à l'hopital, où Komui le rejoint vite (Aaah, parfois Lenalee en fait trop). Bref, tout revint dans l'ordre. Enfin, presque. Sinon il n'y aurait plus d'histoire.

**odbOdbo**

Lavi soupirait, coucher sur une gigantesque montagne de document, de livres et de dictionnaires.

-J'm'ennuie! fit-il.

Le lourd silence pesant lui répondit, et une ampoule apparut au-dessus de la tête du rouquin. Encore une idée "géniale" qui, n'en doutons pas, allait virer au vinaigre. Dison avec 97.0889546% de chance que oui.

Enfin bref, Lavi partit vers sa chambre et en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, tout de noir vêtu, une cagoule cachant ses cheveux roux. Il alla donc à l'étage plus haut, là où se trouvait la salle de méditation. Kanda y serait probablement, et se serait un bon point de départ.

Donc, une fois arriver, le rouquin mit son oreille sur la porte et eu la surprise d'entendre une conversation:

-...-anche, Kanda! fit la voix un peu boudeuse d'Allen.

-Demain! on l'a déjà fait aujourd'hui, Moyashi. Et t'as encore finit à terre, rajouta Kanda.

-Mais! protesta le Blandin.

Lavi courut se cacher dans un coin sombre puisqu'Allen sortait en boudant. Le lapin le suivit, étant curieusement blême. Cependant, il remarqua vite l'inutilité de l'espionner; le maudit allait au réfectoire.

**odbObdo**

Après quinze minute, Allen avait déjà commandé et mangé sa "collation d'après-midi". Puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire, le blandin décida d'aller voir s'il n'y avait pas une mission qu'il pourrait faire. Mais, en chemin, il entendut, provenant de la chambre à Lenalee, la jeune fille pleurer. Allen voulut ouvrir la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait mais il fut surpris d'entendre Lavi dire entre ses sanglots - car s'était finalement lui qui pleurait -: "Lenaleeeeee! C'est... C'est de ma fauteeee!"

-Mais, Lavi, essaya l'autre exorciste! Ce n'était pas le plan?

-Je sais! Mais... Mais je voulais pas qu'Allen et Kanda s'aimeeeent!

Allen se figea à ces paroles. Kanda l'aimait?

* * *

**Bonne fête Lenalee est enfin de retour!**


	37. Kanda m'aime?

**Auteure: Moi, ou, autrement dit, la merveilleuse, grandiose, magnifique, ultra super majestueuse DANA!**

* * *

_Kanda l'aimait?..._

Allen écarquilla les yeux. C'était carrément impossible, dépassant l'abérence permit à toute personne. Le Moyashi aurait été moins surpris d'apprendre que demain le soleil ne se lèverait pas. Il se mit à courir, oubliant par ce fait de faire attention à ne pas ce faire repérer. Donc, en gros, un cadavre se serait retourné dans sa tombe s'il aurait entendu le gros ''BANG!'' que fit Allen en se dégageant de la porte.

**odbOdbo**

Kanda allait dans sa chambre lorsqu'une chose non identifié le bouscula. La ''CNI'' se révela être le Moyashi, qui lui lança un ''désolé''.

-Tss... Non mais, il peut pas faire attention des fois!

-J'AI TROUVÉÉÉÉ! EURÉKAAAA! J'AI TROUVÉÉÉ!

...Kanda frappa direct l'intru. Pas qu'il le voulait vraiment. Notre Kendoka a juste de bons réflex. Retour au sujet, l'intru se révéla être un roux borgne... entre Lavi et Cross, pas bien le choix, c'était le Lapin.

-Aïe! Méchant Yûu! Pourquoi tu me frappe?!

-Tch! fit Kanda en posant Muggen sur la gorge au roux. Ne m'appel jamais plus come ça, Abruti de Lapin!

-O-Oui! couina ''l'abruti de Lapin''.

**odbOdbo**

Allen sortit de sa chambre bien plus tard, pour une cause des plus importantes. Le souper. Il jeta un regard à droite. Puis à gauche. Et ne remarqua personne. Donc, il arriva saint et sauf au réfectoire. Même s'il se demandait ce qu'il fuyait comme ça, Allen était vraiment apeuré par la perspective que cette ''_chose là_'' l'empêche de manger et de dormir, même de vivre.

Le réfectoire était occupé par quelques traqueurs, mais sinon rien. Allen avait le champ libre. Il alla donc commender, mais à sa grande surprise, Jerry n'était pas là et lui avait laissé un message.

_Cher allen Walker,_

_J'aimerais beaucoup vous voir une dernière fois, mais je_

_suis condamné à mort pour haute trahison._

_On a malheureusement découvert les liens que j'entretenais_

_avec monsieur le Comte Millénaire, mais ne t'inquiète_

_pas, le nouveau cuisinier devrait bientôt arriver._

_SOUHAITE-MOI BONNE MORT! _

Allen fut bien évidemment choqué par le message. Qui ne le serait pas, si on ignorait Kanda?

Puis, Allen alla au salon, ou une drôle d'odeur flotait. Il s'assit sur un banc, et pris une gorgée du café qui se trouvait sur la table.


	38. Allen l'aime!

**Auteure: Dana**

* * *

Lavi regardait l'armoire, un air conspirateur plaqué au visage. Il devait prendre soin de ne pas se tromper, car les catastrophe seraient... désastreuses.

Dans l'étage du haut, une fiole atira son attention. Le verre était d'une couleur rosée, et elle avait la forme d'une poire. Le bouchon de liège avait été peinturé en rouge, de sorte que la potion ressortait des autres, qui étaient soi transpaentes ou bleues. Lavi l'a prit délicatement, et lu l'étiquette qui s'y trouvaient.

-"Pour les jeunes couples, à utilisé lors d'une chicane! En espérant que cela vous plaise...", lu le borgne, "Avertissement: à donner à seulement l'une des deux personnes".

**odbOdbo**

Allen reposa la tasse, en faisant bien attention à ne pas la renversée. Il n'eut que le temps de se relever qu'il vit Kanda arriver. Celui-ci fit:

-T'était ou?

-Euh... chez moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu partais? demanda Kanda en dégainant Muggen.

Allen recula.

-Pa-Pare Parce que... parce que... Enfin, Bye!

Et le Moyashi était déjà partit, poursuivit par un Kanda en rogne.

**°odbObdo°**

Lavi regardait tranquillement Yûu commander ses sobas. Une seule question venait à son esprit: comment allait-il déposer la potion dans son bol? En fait, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il n'avait pas de bonnes diversions.

Le roux alla s'asseoir devant le possesseur de Muggen, qui lui lança un regard noir.

-Dis, Yûu -euh... Kanda- que penses-tu d'Allen?

-Moyashi, c'est pas assez clair? répondit vaguement l'autre.

-Non, je veux dire... Est-ce qu'il y a des personnes que tu détestes plus? tenta désespéremment Lavi.

-Hummm.., réfléchit Kanda, oui, toi.

-Et des personnes que tu aimes plus?

-Bah... Pourquoi toutes c'est question, d'un coup? fit pour toute réponse le Kendoka.

Lavi détourna la tête. Un plan venait d'être né.

-Parce que...

-Oui?

Lavi fit semblant de dire à contre-coeur le mensonge qui suit:

-Allen est amoureux de toi.

Kanda haussa les épaules.

-Ah, soupira-t-il, inintérresser.

**odbObdo**

Allen était caché dans na armoire, priant Dieu de lui venir en aide. Malheureusement pour lui, Dieu était bien trop occupé pour lui venir en aide, donc, Allen était mal pris.

-AAALLLLEEEEEEN! cria Kanda. Zut, il est pas ici!

Suite à son départ, le soi-disant Moyashi se faufila jusqu'à sa cha,bre, et se coucha. Comme il n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa chance, celle-ci ne le connaissait pas et donc, il s'endormit.

* * *

**Cher lecteur ou lectrice, voici la définission, selon le dictionnaire, du mot "aberrance" (désolée pour la faute) : _Singularité présentée dans une série statistique par une grandeur qui s'écarte nettement de la valeur moyenne._**


	39. Direction: les bains pour hommes!

**Auteure: Dana**

* * *

Allen se réveilla plus tard. En fait, pour être exact, il avait dormit toute la nuit. Et donc, si on suit la logique, on était donc le matin.

Enfin bon, bref, au travail. Allen sortit de sa chambre, encore sous l'emprise de Morphée. Il pensait, sans en être certain, que tout ce qui c'était passer était un simple rêve qu'il avait eu à cause de la nouvelle que Kanda l'aimait. En gros, il avait rêvé de ce qu'il avait entendue.

Et, la malchance ne lachant pas ses proies, devinez qui passait par là? Kanda bien sur! Allen recula un peu avec méfiance mais ne partit. Mais, Yûu dit soudain:

-Ah, je te cherchais, Moyashi, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Allen s'enfui en courant à ces mots, croyant que finament, c'était la vérité vraie, cependant...

**odbOdbo**

Lavi soupirait de lassitude à la bibliothèque. Bien évidemment, son excuse avait intrigué un peu le samouraï mais pas asser pour qu'il puisse mettre la potion dans sa nourriture (des sobas). Si seulement Allen pouvait sortir pour manger! Mais puisque Jerry était malade, plusieurs cuisinier s'en occupaient, mais le Bookman junior avait très vite remarqué qu'il y a trois sorte de cuisinier à la Congrégation, si on omettait Jerry. Il y avait soit les médiocres, soit les mauvais, soit le pires. Et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Allen accepte de manger l'affreuse bouilli maintenant obligatoire.

Et maintenant...Lavi venait de réaliser une chose très importante. Kanda savait qu'il savait qu'ils étaient ensembles, lui et Allen. Et selon moi et le lapin, rien ne pouvait être pire que leur force réunis pour faire taire leur secret! Lavi devait vite aller informer Kanda que c'était une blague.

En passant, le roux prit soin d'emporter la potion rose rosée qu'il avait récupéré Komui. Après tout, mieux valait être trop prudent que pas asser!

**odbObdo**

-Dis, Lenalee, t'aurais pas vue Allen? demanda Kanda à la jeune femme.

-Euh, oui! Il disait qu'il allait au bain!

Kanda rompit le contact et dévala les escliers pour se rendre en ce Oh combien répugnant endroit qu'était les bains pour hommes.

**odbObdo**

-Dis, Lenalee, t'aurais pas vue Kanda par hasard? demanda Lavi à son amie.

-Bah, il a suivit Allen aux bains!

Lavi partit en la remarciant, pour se rendre à cet endroit si... dangereux.


	40. les bains piègés

**Auteure: Coucou! C'est encore la fabuleuse Dana!**

* * *

Il était une fois, sur une lointaine falaise très très loin, se trouvait... les bains pour hommes. Seul quelques malheureux fous osaient s'y rendre, car l'endroit était infester par les pièges du Grand Intendant. Pas seulment les potions dans l'eau: TOUS les bains étaient truffé de chasses-trapes, de labyrinthe, d'embusquades de Komulins et surtout, de tableaux de Lenalee.

Cependant, Allen avait décidé de s'y cacher; croyant que Kanda n'oserait pas le suivre jusque là. Mais ce qu'il avait bien vite réalisé, c'était qu'il s'était pris à son propre pièges, car il s'était retrouvé dans le très connu "_Labyrinthe vivant_" fait par vous-savez-qui.

"Aaah, soupira mentalement Allen. Je me suis encore perdu. Mais bon, l'important c'est que je risque pas de croisé Kanda, n'est-ce pas?"

Alors il continua à avancé, à tourné et tout le tralala, mais plus il avançait, plus les couloirs étaient sombres, froids et sales. Il régnaient une ambiance angoissantes, et Allen était maintenant sur le qui-vive.

**oqpodbObdoqpo**

Kanda regarda les Komulinss qui l'encerclait. Avec un regard noir, il porta sa main a Muggen et dégaina avec un sourire. En moins de deux secondes, tous les robos étaient à terre. Kanda avança avec un sourire jusqu'à la porte des bains: elle était verte à rayure jaunes. Le Kendoka tourna la poignée, tira et... rien ne se passa. Ou plutôt, rien en rapport avec la porte. Car le plafond s'ouvrit en deux pour laissé tombé une fiole sur Kanda qui, ne l'ayant pas vu venir, se la prit de plein fouet.

Un nuage de fumée rouge l'entoura alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la porte qui était coincée.

-Tss! Non mais c'est quoi ça! grogna le Japonais.

**oqpodbObdopqo**

Lavi avait passé tout le chemin normalement, et il ne s'était pas attendue a rencontrer ce problème. Ce problême signifie entre autre qu'il était coincé (le mur s'était fermé derrière lui), dans une pièce bien éclairé ou flottait une odeur d'encens.

Autour de lui se dressait trois porte. La première était bleu, et dessus, une incriptions était marqué:

"Si tu franchis mon seuil, la mort t'attend."

La deuxième était rose, et comportait elle aussi une incription:

"Si tu franchis mon seuil, tout se à quoi tu tiens disparaîtera."

La troisième et dernière était noir, et comportait ce mot:

"Seul la vie peut me vaincre, mais à tout les coup je gagne.


	41. Découverte

**Auteure: Dana**

* * *

Allen ouvrit de grand yeux. Il ne savait opas comment il s'était rendu ici, mais l'important, c'est qu'il avait le plan! Car oui, devant lui trônait, comme le plus magnifique trésor, la carte menant à la liberté, avec en plus une boussole!

"Finalement, pensa Allen en se retournant, je ne suis pas si malchanceux qu'on le dit... ou pas."

Petite explication: Allen en se retournant, avait (enfin) remarquer que, s'il avait le plan, il ne pourrait guère l'utiliser car il était enfermé dans cette pièce. Et, détail que l'auteure a eu l'immense bienveillance de préciser, cette pièce était ermétiquement fermée, donc il y a une limite d'oxigène.

-Pourquoi moi! se plaignit Allen.

**odbObdo**

Komui faisait semblant de parler au téléphone lorsque soudain... bah, rien. En fait il avait juste une envie de prendre de l'air et, comme par hasard, sa petite promenade l'enmena dans son "labo secret #135". Là-bas, trois lumière rouge cligntait, signe que... Komui devait aller fouiller dans ses manuels car il y avait peut-être quelqu'un en danger, ou plutôt, 3 personnes. Seul problème: Où était le manuel?

**odbObdo**

Kanda se regarda, consterné. Après Moyashi, c'était à lui...

-Non mais il en a fait combien des potions, Komui! hurla Kanda.

Il était apparemment un gamin de Cinq ans, ni plus ni moins, avec des cheveux longs, bleu-noir, ondulées et surtout en désordre. Le corps n'était pas si mal, toutefois, les vêtements laissaient à désirer. Bon, au moin il était pas nu, mais la robe était épeurante. c'était une robe ballon, mauve et bleu, avec des bordures frisé et de grande manches larges.

Kanda blêmit. Hors de question qu'on sache que c'était lui. Plutôt mourir. Mais avec son apparence il laissait clairement entendre qui il était...

**odbObdo**

Lavi regardait les trois portes, incertain. Il avait conclut qu'il avait trois choix: mort, TCAQTTD ( Tout Ce A Quoi Tu Tiens Disparait), et mort.

Bref, en tant que Bokkman, il ne pouvait ce laisser mourir. Et justement encore en tant que Bookman, il ne pouvait ce permetre d'aimer ou d'avoir de coeur, bref il ne tenait à rien. Et justement, Fifi ( la porte rose) lui dis que T-C-A-Q-T-T-D donc, en fait, rien ne disparaîtrait, si ses caluculs étaient exacts. Lavi prit une grande bouffée d'air et s'nfonça dans la porte.

* * *

**Bluppers:**

_**"Kanda se regarda, consterné. Après Moyashi, c'était à lui d'être nue..."**_

**Explication: Faute de frappe.**


	42. Splish splash dans mon bain!

**Auteure: Dana**

* * *

Allen cherchait désespérément une sortie, lorsque lui vint en tête une merveilleuse idée comme il n'en avait jamais eus. Défoncer le mur avec sa main. Il essaya et réussi à créer un petit trou dans le mur, par lequel il sortit avec le plan. Et pour une fois, Allen fut "chanceux", car il était manifestement sortit du labyrinthe. Cependant, il était sortit aussi des bains. Mais ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, puisqu'il avait semé sont poursuivant.

Allen se dirigea donc vers le réfectoir, enfin sortit d'affaire.

**odbObdo**

Kanda se jura qu'Allen le paierais très cher d'avoir fuit. Mais en attendant il fallait _absolument_ faire quelques choses pour ses vêtements... Kanda décida de voler ceux qui trainaient aux vestiaires.

Il réussit donc maintenat à ouvrir la porte (il fallait tirer, pas pousser, bakanda!) et se retrouva juste dessus une boîte ou l'on rangeait ses vêtement. Kanda allait se changer lorsqu'il entendit soudain quelqu'un entrer. Il se cacha sous les vêtements, espérant qu'on ne le remarquerais pas.

**odbOdbo**

Lavi, après avoir franchi la porte rose, découvrit que son précieux bandeaux avait disparue. Chagriné, il baissa la tête, pour remarquer qu'il était rendue devant la porte des vestiaires. Il tira donc la porte, et se retrouva dans la salle, qu'il traversa d'un trait pour se rendre à son but. Une fois les vestiaires dépassés, il remarqua avec soulagement qu'Allen et Kanda n'y étaient pas encore. Il se pencha et vida la fiole rose dans l'eau, puis repartit.

**odbOdbo**

Kanda releva la tête lorsqu'il fut certain d'être seul.

Il se changea donc avec les habits un peu trop grand qui s'y trouvaient: c'était un vieil uniforme d'exorciste. Il voulult ensuite reprendre la même sortit, mais la poignée était, à son grand dam, trop haute pour lui. Kanda sortit donc en vitesse par la première porte qu'il vit. Il se retrouva donc à la salle de bains glissa sur de l'eau et fit un beau plongeon dans les bains vides de baigneurs.

Kanda grogna; à peine avait-il enfilé un vêtement qu'il fallait le changer! Il remarqua soudain la couleur de l'eau. Elle était rose, ce qui fit un déclic dans sa tête et un nom lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit: Komui.

* * *

**FIN! MERCI AuX LeCtEuR!**


	43. Le pantin Yûyû

**Auteure: Dana**

* * *

Allen, après avoir regagné le réfectoire, s'adressa à Lenalee:

-On voit plus Lavi, ces temps-ci.

la jeune femme haussa les épaules:

-Il est occupé, c'est tou. Ah, en parlant du loup, s'exclama-t-ell en le voyant.

Le roux s'approcha, un curieux sourire rayonnant sur son visage.

-J'ai hâte de voir Kanda, répondit-il quand Lenalee lui posa la question.

Ils lui jetèrent un ragard suspicieux.

**odbOdbo**

Kanda aurait _voulu_ pousser milles jurons et menaces, mais à cause de ce maudit grand frère, il ne pouvait plus. Kanda se dit qu'il allait l'évicérer, le démembré, l'écartelé et milles autres plaisir qui ne peuvent être dit car de jeunes oreilles pourraient lires ces étranges propos.

La potion avait eu, tout d'abord, la gentillesse de le ramener à sa taille normal. MAIS! Mais cette ******** potion avait prit le contrôle de son corps. Enfin, ce n'était pas très vrai. Quelque chose contrôlait son corps mais peut-être pas la potion.

Alors, sans qu'il puisse s'arrêter, il partit des bains avec les mains en position zombie.

**odbOdbo**

Komui regarda l'écran, un sourire de débile au lèvres. La manette de contrôle s'avérait très utiles en fin de compte. Le savan fou fit un rire démoniaque en prenant même la pose pour d'éventuels fans.

**odbOdbo**

Kanda (ou plutôt son corps), fit un bac-flip puis tourna sur lui même. Il s'en alla au réfectoir. Les quelques passant qui le rencontraient le dévisageaient, car il avait un sourire d'imbécile heureux colé au lèvres.

Et finalement, il entra. Kanda vit Allen blêmir, mais Lavi le retint. Ce dernier lança:

-Dit, Kanda, t'as rien à dire à Allen?

En pensé: -Oui, qu'il peut bien crever je serai jamais en couple avec lui c'est clair?!

En vrai: -Oui...Je, sa voix trembla, vacilla. Je t'aime, Allen.

Les trois garçons pensèrent tous que c'était la fin du monde. Lavi car c'était sa faute si le plan n'avait pas marcher, Allen parce que... ben ça se comprend, non? et Kanda parce qu'il venait de s'humilié à vie.

-Kanda, est-ce que ça va bien? s'inquiéta Lenalee.

En pensé: -J'ai l'air d'aller bien, moi?!

En vrai: -J'ai décidé de déclaré à tout le monde ce que j'éprouve pour eux, de m'extérioriser, ma Lenalee chérie, les informa gravement le pantin qu'était Kanda.

* * *

**J'admets que ça fait peur, mais bon...**

**Merci pour mes 4000 lecteurs qui ont lus cette fi jusqu'à présent, je n'aurais jamais pus être si heureuse!**


	44. Lavi est en danger

**Auteure: Dana**

* * *

Allen regardait toujours Kanda. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Avec un GROS sourire, il lui avait dit qu'il l'AIMAIT, et ce devant TOUT le monde.

Yûu les regardait avec une expression de joie intense qui effrayerais toutes personnes existentes. Il se retourna vers le blandin:

-Alors? M'aimes-tu?

-Qu... QUOI? fut la seule chose qu'Allen put répondre, malgré qu'il ait déjà entendue cette phrase.

Lavi regarda Allen, puis Lenalee, puis Allen. Finalement, il se décida à les informer:

-C'est que Kanda a probablement eu une potion près de lui, vous savez, aux bains...

Lenalee aprouva l'idée alors qu'Allen soupirait de soukagement.

-Tu as sûrement raison, fit ce dernier.

-De quoi parlez-vous? demanda Pantin Yû-Yû.

-De rien, assura Lenalee, puis elle se retourna vers Lavi. Sais-tu où est mon grand-frère?

Le roux secoua la tête.

**odbOdbo**

Komui hurlait de rire, la manette entre ses mains lorsqu'il entendit Lenalee l' larmes lui coulèrent et il se mit dans une pause suppliante en échanppant la manette par terre, faisant faire tomber Kanda à terre. Komui hurla son désespoir alors que Kanda retrouvait le contrôle de son corps.

**odbObdo**

Le kandoka reprit soudain le contrôle de son corps, mais il était bien trop tard pour rattraper ce qui c'était passé. Il se releva et vit que les trois autres le regardaient.

-Tch! Vous voulez ma photo?! grogna le Japonais.

Ils le regardèrent, surprit.

-Tu es redevenue normal! se réjouit Lenalee.

-Tss...

Et Pantin Yûu-Yûu reprit le dessus avec une course jusqu'à Jerry pour manger des crêpes au sirop-d'érable sous le regard consterné et amusé des gens de la pièce. Pour sa part, Jerry profita de l'occasion pour faire goûter la nouvelle recette à Kanda.

**odbObdo**

Komui reprit le dessus à peine cinq seconde plus tard, avec la ferme intention de venger la personne qui avait détruit le lien de confiance qui l'unissait avec sa chère et tendre soeur d'amour!Qui était, par décret du grand frère, Lavi! Car il s'était évidemment bien trop rapproché de sa Lenalee d'amour.

Komui eu un grand rire sadique pour la je-ne-sais-trop-combientième fois.

Et, bien entendue, sa chère, pur, innocente et adoré soeur lui reviendrait de droit.

* * *

**Je crois que ça m'as prit quatre heure aujourd'hui faire ce chapitre! O_O**


	45. On parle que de Kanda ou c'est moi?

**Salut, c'est encore moi, Dana...**

* * *

Lenalee fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait vraiment choquée, et en vérité elle l'était. Comment son grand frère avait osé transphormé Kanda en... en... en Komulin XV!? Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-HEY! LENALEE! l'iinterpela Lavi. TU VAS OÙ?

-Trouver mon grand-frère... et par la même occasion, réglée un petit détail.

-Je te suis! fit le roux.

Allen se leva, la bouche encore pleine de nourriture et dit un truc voulant dire: "moi aussi".

Cependant, Kanda, ou plutôt, Komui, les vut partirent...

**odbOdbo**

Kanda, le vrai de vrai, soupira. Son honneur en prenait vraiment un coup, tout ça à cause de cet imbécile de Komui! En plus d'être imbécile, stupide et pas vraiment vite à la détente (sauf à propos de Lenalee), il ne servait à rien. Et parfois, mine de rien, Kanda avait vraiment des envie de meurtre. Et pas que des petites. Et en ce moment, elles étaient plus fortes que jamais.

"Bon, passa-t-il, il faut que je m'apaise... pense à Muggen!"

Cependant, les seules fois qu'il la visualisait c'était à divers place dans le corps de Komui. Une fois le coeur, l'autre le poumons, ou encore le rein, le fois et le cerveau.

"Zut! ragea Kanda. Masi qu'est-ce que je vais faire... Si ça continue je vais viré fous! Je peux pas agir de même encore longtemps! Je vais le tuer, oui le tuer, en emportant Lavi au passage et peut-être leur fichu Lenalee et pourquoi pas Moyashi... Ah non lui il à aucun rapport là-dedans... Mais c'est pas une raison pour l'exclure..."

Son corps, ou plutôt pantin Yû-Yû, arrêta si sec que Kanda eu le reflex de juré, car il crut qu'il tombait...

* * *

**Bas, c'est ça làààààà... **


	46. Courage les amis!

**Auteure: Dana**

* * *

Lenalee entra à la section scientifique suivi de Lavi et d'Allen.

-Dites, commença la jeune femme, auriez-vous vu Komui?

Quelque chose dans son ton de voix incita les scientifiqes à répondrent rapidement. La plupart dirent un vague "non", mais certains lui proposèrent d'aller voir à son bureau ou même de questionner Reevers. Jonny, de son côté, s'approcha d'Allen:

-Qu'est-ce que le Grand-Intendant à fait cette fois-ci? le questionna le scientifique.

Allen haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne savait pas, mais c'était plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler.

Lenalee soupira, mais ils décidèrent finalement de descendre au bureau de Komui, Bizarrement, l'inspecteur Link s'y trouvaient, morose et seul.

-Que faites-vous ici? fit Allen, surprit.

Le blond soupira mais leur expliqua tout de même:

-Reevers devaient faire une course de la plus haute importance... Et j'étais chargé de surveiller Komui, mais il a pris la poudre d'escampette.

Lavi rit sous capre, ou plutôt, essaya, mais Link le vit et à son tour _essaya_ de le frapper, mais rata son coup. Allen se prit donc la baffe en plein dans l'oeil, et par reflex activa son arme anti-akuma. Lenalee, exaspérée, mits fin au futur combat en leur distrubuant un coup de pied chacun.

-Aîe! firent-ils dans un très bel ensemble.

-Soyez un peu sérieux, la prochaine fois! les tança Lenalee.

-Chef, oui chef! s'exclama le borgne.

Allen et Link éclatèrent de rire, allégeant l'atmosphère.

**odbOdbo**

Komui guidait Kanda vers la chambre à Lavi. Une idée de vengeance grandiose avait germée dans son esprit.

Grâce à l'écran devant lui, il pouvait simuler les éplacememt de Kanda - enfin, du pantin - dans la citadelle.

"Je suis vraiment génial!" pensa Komui en faisant avance Kanda dans le couloir.

**odbOdbo**

Kanda n'en pouvait plus. Il était carrément au bord du suicide: À la moindre occasion, il se tuerait. Cependant, Komui l'en empêchait. Il l'avait emmené au couloir d'Ulich, celui où se trouve la chambre à Lavi.

**odbOdbo**

Link, Lavi, Lenalee et Allen se tenaient au début du couloir "_à komui_". Ils se demandaient (pour certain) s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de repartir tranquillement et en santé dans leur lit en laissant Kanda s'arrenger avec ses problêmes.

Mias, le courageux borgne qu'est Lavi s'avença avec courage - et un léger soupçons de stupidité.


	47. Ennuie

**Auteure: dana...**

* * *

Komui les vit s'approcher de son couloir, mais écarta le sujet en se disant que ses potions n'afectaient pas les filles selon le test qu'il avait éffectué. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le temps de mettre de la potion rose dans tous le couloir. Avec ça, il allait éloigné tous les garçons de sa Lenalee...

**odbOdbo**

Kanda laissait Komui faire sans trop s'en rendre compte. Il faut dire qu'il avait souvent envisagé de se venger sur Laviv, et là, Yû avait l'excuse parfaite. Mais sinon, Kanda avait décidé de faire son plan d'attaque tout de suite. Pour sa vangeance, il allait attendre un peu pour que Komui ne s'inquiète pas et c'est là qu'il frapperait. Qu'il est intelligent!

**odbOdbo**

Jerry regardaait dans le vide. Il s'ennuyait fermement. Habituellement, quand il se sentait ainsi, il allait deandé une potion à Komui pour la tester, mais là, le Grand-Intendant était trop occupé... Bref, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, s'était regardé ce qu'il se passait. Encore.

**odbOdbo**

Allen se tenait derrière Lenalee, qui menait la marche. Bien entendue, puisqu'elle ne craignait (presque) rien.


	48. Code

** Dana...**

* * *

Le petit groupe avançait vaillement, quoiqu'un peu plus lentement qu'à l'habitude. Mais il faut tout de même dire qu'avec Komui, rien est impossible. Et les pièges le leurs avaient déjà prouver. Par chance, personne n'avait encore été "touché".

-Dites, commença Lavi, avez-vous remarquez la couleur de la potion des cinq pièges que nous avons croisé?

Je tiens à spécifiés qu'ils n'ont traversés que dix mètres et une salle vide.

-Eh bien, dit l'inspecteur Link, maintenant que vous le faites remarquez, je crois que vous avez raison...

-N'est-ce pas, fit joyeusement le borgne. Alors ça veut sûrement dire qu'il est certain du résultat et...

-On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez? demandèrent les deux autres, totalement perdus dans la convertation.

Link et Lavi se regaardèrent, puis soupirèrent dans un bel ensemble. Ils expliquèrent alors la thèse suivante:

-Eh bien, à chaque lancement de liquide, il était toujours de la même couleur.

-Oui, aquièsça le roux. Rose ou rouge et... !

Lavi se tut, venant de remarquer quelque chose de vraiment... inquiétant. Komui leur avait lancé des potions "kanda".

**odbOdbo**

Maintenant que tout était dévalisé et que Pantin Yû-Yû n'avait rien trouvé de vraiment intéressant; Kanda tournait en rond. Dans le vrai sens du mot. Komui avait eu comme la "très" grande idée de le faire tourner. Vraiment... On aurait dit un chien qui courait après sa queue, sans vouloir vous faire penser des choses.

Et le Kendoka, après avoir finalement épuisé sa rage s'ennuyait. Si seulement il n'avait qu'à écrire un nom dans un livre pour tuer les personnes... Malheureusement pour lui, ça n'arrivait que dans les livres, ça. Une partie du garçon voulait s'enfuir en courant. L'autre voulait tuer tout le monde avec d'horrible souffrance. Un peu paradoxale, mais bon, il est habitué il me semble.

**odbOdbo**

Lavi regarda ses amis.

-Alors, c'est entendu?

-Euh..., firent les autres, plus qu'incertains.

Lavi soupira, résolut à les convaincres.

-Aller, on fait une pratique!

Les autres le regardèrent. Puis ils firent le code, avec "succès" selon Lavi.

-Et ça sert à quoi? demanda Lenalee.

-Ben là, c'est ÉVIDENT! s'exclama le roux.

Allen et Link soupirèrent. Mais qu'avait-il en tête?


	49. Et c'est la

**Auteure: Dana!**

* * *

Lavi déclara avec un élan d'enthousiasme:

-Mais c'est pour qu'on sache si oui ou non nous sommes sous l'emprise de Komui! C'est l'évidence même, voyons!

-Et où est l'évidence là-dedans? demanda Allen.

-Ben si on est normal, on va savoir car on va dire le code, sinon, Komui ne pourra pas! répliqua le roux.

-Oui mais s'il nous espionnait? Il nous espionnes peut-être en ce moment même! fit le maudit.

Lavi s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir. Puis, il reprit son raisonnement:

-Oui, mais comment il ferait ça?

-Avec des golems! s'exclama Allen.

-Parce que t'en vois un? souligna Link.

Le Blandinet le regarda offensé.

-Et Tim, il est quoi selon toi? Une espèce de décoration?! s'indigna la maudit.

Link le regarda un instant. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et répéta ses gestes 3 fois avant de pouvoir enfin déclarer sa très fabuleuse pensée:

-Mais... c'est quoi, "TIM"?

**odbOdbo**

Kanda ne tournait plus en rond, maintenant, Komui "évaluait" ses capacité. Comment haut il pouvait sauter (ou plutôt tester la dûreter du plafond...) , le plus vites qu'il pouvait courir (ou le faire passer pour un vrai fou), le plus loin qu'il pouvait sauter (ou lui casser les membres en tombant), etc...

Bref, Kanda était en train de servir d'expérience de laboratoire. Et apparemment - non en fait c'était pas aparrant mais bon..., c'est des détail - Kanda n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Ou plutôt, pas dut tout. Plus ça allait, plus Komui allait souffrir. Tput y passait dans l'esprit du japonias: le fouet, le supplice de la goutte d'eau, l'eau bouillante, la soif, la faim, l'écartellemet, le noir, la solitude, pendu pas les pieds et battu, l'arrachement des ongles, la roullette russe, bref, des choses presque effrayantes.

**odbOdbo**

Plus tard, après que l'inspecteur Howard eu apprit l'existence de Timcanpy, les simili avanturier se dirigeaient dans le silence vers la salle où le démon Komui Lee était supposé, oui supposé, traîné. MAIS! TOUT-À-COUP surgit d'un coin sombre un beau jet rosé qui aspergea le Moyashi. Celui-ci, d'abord étonné, fut certain de sa mort prochaine, ou plutôt d'un sort près de celui du Kendoka, mais rien ne se passa. Mais...

-NONNNN! ALLEN! s'écrièrent tous les autres, sauf Timcanpy, qu'il ne faudrait pas oublier.

* * *

**Un bon retour pour la Saint-Valentin! Prochain chapitre, le dernier... **


	50. Fin

**Auteure: Dana**

* * *

Allen avait disparu. À la place se tenait un Timcanpy virevoltant de panique. Lenalee n'en revenait pas. Tout ça à cause de son grand-frère... Celui-ci accourait justement. Il chercha Allen du regard, et surprit de na pas le trouver se tourna vers sa soeur:

-Mais! Où est ton cadeau de fête?

-Ce n'est pas à VOUS de le savoir?! s'écrièrent les autres en coeur.

Le Grand-Intendant haussa les épaules et soupira. Un sourire éclaira cependant ses lèvres. Il se pencha et vérifia le petit tuyau d'où le produit avait surigi et éclata de rire.

-C'est ma faute, désolé! J'ai mélengé deux potions sans m'en rendre compte... Et puis Allen à disparu!

-Ça, on avait comprit, grogna Lavi, mais comment on le ramène?

Komui lui tendit un petit pot rempli de crème de quelques sortes écrit dessus: ANTIDOTES XX.

-Il faut qu'Allen y touche. Ça prend effet après environ deux heures.

-Je veux bien, dit l'inspecteur Link, mais... Comment pourrait-il y toucher?

-Ça..., sourit le chinois.

**odbOdbo**

Kanda était maintenant libre de tout ses mouvements. Et bien évidemment, il se dirigeait le plus rapidement possible vers... Komui. Donc à son étage. Puis, il les vit, tous en cercla autour du vide. Bizarrement, un membre de la compagnie manquait. Allen. Kanda eu une légère déception. Il aurait bien voulut le frapper lui aussi...

Komui y était.

-Salut Kandaaaaa! fit-il.

-komui, commença lentement le japonais. Vous aller mourir.

-Désolé, mais pas tout de suite, ok? répondit leGrand-Intendant en lui lançant au visage de la potion rosé. À son tour, il disparu.

-Grand-frère! s'exclama Lenalee, indignée. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça!?

-Tu comprends, ma chèreeeee Lenaleeee... je veux que te protéger, moi!

Le chinois affichait un air affligée. Ou essayait, car ce n'était pas très réussi. Puis, Komui lança le restant de la potion sur Lavi et Link. Ceux-ci s'envolèrent eux aussi.

Komui argua, quand Lenalee afficha un air un ne peus plus menaçant:

-Ben quoi, fallait bien retrouver ton cadeau, ma chérie!

* * *

**Fin! L'histoire n'est pourtant pas fini! Elle va continuer dans une autre fic, cross-over celle-là! (D. gray-man/FullMetal Alchemist)**

**Le titre: En vadrouille chez les alchimistes!**


End file.
